The Vaccination
by loveedoveymonkey
Summary: Emmett is a normal, unusually strong and muscular, teenager living in the 1950s. But what happens when he is saved by the most beautiful woman he has seen in his entire life, and what happens to his past life, including all of the people in it? EmxRosalie
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this idea for a while now, and I just started writing it and wanted to see where it went. I don't know if this has been used yet, but please read and let me know what you think!**

**oh.my.god. i've published four chapters and i forgot the DISCLAIMER?!?!??!**

**Disclaimer: Number 1: I'm not Mormon. Number 2: I don't live in Arizona. Number 3: Sigh, I don't own Edward, whimpers(even though he isn't the main character in this story, so that doesn't confuse you). Gosh darn it don't make me say it! Fine! I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's work.**

Chapter 1

The wad of thick paper and saliva rebounded off the back of my neck. I ran my hand across my sweater, and felt several of the balls stuck to my back.

"_What a way to start the day…"_ I thought indifferently.

I didn't care. It was impossible to care. The jerks that sat behind me in every single class- I couldn't even have relief in not one, they just had to be everywhere- taunted me all the time, and I wasn't proud of it.

Mr. Burns, the short stubby teacher, continued his lecture, not even noticing the animosity his students seemed to transmit through their brainwaves. He had just assigned a paper due over spring break, and believe me, I was the last person that wanted to write it.

The bell rang soon enough, and I rose and turned slowly, finally letting my rage take over. But before I could even utter a word, a single word, the largest of the spit wads hit me in square in the mouth.

I gagged, and began coughing violently.

"What a loser," commented one.

" Yes, the _queen_ of 1953," another laughed.

Would I ever get over the insults, the jokes. I was yellow, and never retaliated. Whenever I tried to fight back, I always took one step forward, and three steps back. I frowned, turned away, and gathered my withered books. It wasn't long before I heard the familiar patter of steps that seemed to complete my own.

"Um, Emmett, you sort of have some _stuff_ on your back," Gigi said, passing her hand along the back of my sweater, trying to get it off.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed. What else is new?" I replied sarcastically, settling into the person I really was, with one of the only people I could be myself with.

She piled her books into my arms, and began to tie her unusual red hair into a low ponytail. It was funny watching her facial expressions; how she scowled most of the time, even when I made her laugh. I laughed then out loud. Her laughing face looked much like an opened mouthed grimace. That made her stare curiously into my blue eyes, and then look away quickly. She was used to me randomly chuckling at everything. The only time she ever truly got angry at me was when I laughed at this homeless person singing like Elvis Presley.

_"What are you some sort of freak? The poor lady…" Gigi muttered._

_"Cool it, G, I really didn't mean it. But seriously, she really danced better than Presley," I ended, still laughing._

"So what happened today?" she asked.

" Nothing, really. Got up, came to school, and was a 3-D advertisement for pinning the tail on the donkey," I began to number off with my fingers, "except without the pin, the tail, or the donkey."

I smirked, laughing at my own joke. No wonder I was such a target. But as much as I liked denying it, that wasn't why I was the butt of every joke, the reason why I was prone to so many artifices. My title was literally, Emmet Salk, ass wipe. My father, Jonas Salk. I remembered trying to convince him to change his name when I was five or six, because the boys at school used to call me "whale poop". I hadn't gotten it, until a small red-headed girl came up to me and made the analogy between the biblical story of Jonas and the Whale, and how my father was basically shunned from society because of his theory of being able to vaccinate polio. She was incredibly smart, and cute, and I remember telling her I loved her, and being shoved to the ground. She actually pushed me, and then helped me back up. Oh the joys of childhood.

Now being a full fledged adolescent, and the running back on the football team because of my build, I was miserable. Not completely, because I had Gigi. Gigi had been my best friend since the age of five, and our friendship grew over the years. I was sixteen, and she was sixteen. Our birthdays only were a month apart, and we both had a knack for being able to finish each others sentences.

"So what time is…" she began.

"Football practice?" I ended glumly. "Five, so I won't be able to come over today. You know how much I hate this sport, but it's basically the only thing that makes me normal around here."

She scowled at the floor, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she spoke quickly, and I could hear the anger with each spoken syllable.

"Come on Gigi!" I exclaimed, "You KNOW I never miss a practice…although I should, seeing that I heard the guys planning to jack my pads and soak them in dog dung."

"Well, groovy then," she hissed, "you promised you would today, and I am going to have no choice but to have to wait for you…again."

I sighed in relief. Considering all the boys had huge crushes on Gigi, being the target was the main concern of the quarterback and his gang.

The day ended quickly as my day considerably brightened after talking to Gigi. I was at my locker when I felt a hand seize my medium-length, brown, curly hair and yank it back. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the biggest jerk of them all to speak.

"So Salk," Billy sneered my name, "are you coming to football practice today?"

"Well, Billy, I'll have to check my schedule…" I started.

"Huh. Seeing how your dad probably needs you to visit him in the psych ward that he calls a lab, maybe you won't come," he said insultingly and hopefully.

He continued to yank my hair, and was about to push it into the locker when I pale hand flashed out and stroked Billy Gray's hair.

"Bill, you know you _don't_ want to do that, right?" Gigi said seductively.

I felt my lower half harden as I heard that voice. I had heard her use it on several occasion, and it never failed to make me embarrass myself. I don't think she ever noticed.

" GIGI! Of course not, we were just messing around, weren't we, Salk?" he said, immediately letting go of my hair, and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Gigi seemed satisfied with this, flashed me a smile, and walked away. Billy's hand curled into a fist and grapped my sleeve, ripping it off.

"What the hell was that?!" I said, laughing at the stupidity of his gesture.

He too seemed mystified as to why he had just ripped off part of my shirt, and walked away confused.

I was still chuckling as I climbed into my beaten old '45 Dodge, speeding from the lot. As I passed from more urban to rundown Lansing, Michigan, I stopped laughing. How much I wished I could move from here. To just get up and run away, with Gigi as my partner-in-crime. Now _that_ would be the perfect ploy. I pondered the idea as I walked into my home, hearing my father's humming in his laboratory. The walls in this home were so thin that no matter where he was or what he was doing, I always had some inkling of what that was exactly.

I lay my books on the old misplaced bed side table in the middle of the living room, and walked into my father's laboratory. I leaned against the doorpost, waiting for my father to notice me. It didn't take long for him to look up from his telescope, probably the most expensive thing in this entire house.

Jonas Salk, my one and only father, was, besides Gigi, my best friend in my world. I grinned sadly as I realized how small my world really was, no more than the southwestern city of Lansing. Jonas was actually relatively young, only about forty years old, but he spent so much time under florescent lights that he appeared about ten years older. He wore bifocal glasses that always had a spot reserved for the lowest point on his nose without slipping off. He had nice, straight teeth, and most of all…he was crazy. Now I tried to not be so judgmental, but I was tired of him spending all of his time in the lab, trying to discover some cure for polio. I was disgusted with myself that I doubted him, so I tried to help him as much as I could. I sat beside him.

" Have you ever thought of what you'd do when you…" I gulped, trying to sound as convincing as I could, "…when you discover the vaccine?"

" You know, son, I think about that a lot. And you know what? I want you to ask me that again, but say this- Who would own it?" He answered.

"Okay. Who would own it?" I repeated obediently.

"The people!" He jabbed his finger in the air, "Could you patent the sun, Emmett?"

I sighed, and muttered the "no" that he was expecting before walking out of the room and up the stairs into my own room. I had heard him say that countless times; I do not even know why I started the discussion.

I sat down on the couch that I used as a bed, and took out my 11th grade Pre-Calculus book out of the paper bag that I carried all of my books in. I opened the book carefully, waiting for the spine that held the worn pages together to tear completely in half, as my English book had done so this morning before school. When I had finally completed my math homework, I looked at the dusty face of my mother's clock that I kept on the stool next to the couch.

"Oh shit!" I jumped when I saw the time.

I ran from the house, using my athletic ability to arrive at the field of Meadowbrook High School in seven minutes flat. The football field was probably the newest part of the entire school. It seemed like the athletics mattered more than the academics at Meadowbrook, which was why I had joined the football team in the first place. We had been state champions since I joined the team freshman year, and as much as the football jerks hated to admit it, they knew that my skills as running back had a helluva lot to do with it.

"_Now that's a new record,"_ I thought to myself as I entered the stinky locker room, passing the herd of boys crowded around the entrance.

"Oh look!" one of Billy's followers cried out, pointing at me.

"Shut the hell up! Didn't your ma ever tell you not to point?" Billy whispered, placing his hand over the boy's mouth.

Did they really think I couldn't hear them?

As I neared my locker, the stink intensified. Was I right about the poop on my pads?

"_Yes! Another story to add to my storybook…"_ I thought sarcastically.

The only reason I didn't run out was because I had made Gigi stay and watch me, and I was doing this for her.

So as I placed the pads on my shoulders, ready to walk out, I felt proud, and was ready to look for Gigi in the crowd.

**R&R please!! Let me know how it was, and any suggestions for the next chapter???**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hee hee...Thanks for the three reviews that I got: Mouse and Stupid Productions, RinHaru4ever, and MidnightxRed. Dude..I really appreciate it. So on with it! I hope you guys like it, and please review!**

**oh come on...do i have to put a disclaimer in all of the chapters!?!!**

**Disclaimer: grudgingly I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's stuff, OKAY?**

_Previously:_

_So as I placed the pads on my shoulders, ready to walk out, I felt proud, and was ready to look for Gigi in the crowd._

I could hear the snickers behind my back, which eventually intensified until they were full-blown hoots of laughter. I could hear the squeals of Art Bleverson above them all.

_"When will that boy's voice change?"_ I thought, a hint of a smile formulating on my lips.

I continued to listen to his giggles, and the smirk grew into a large grin.

"Why is the 'tard smiling?" one boy whispered.

Although the smell of dog poop was repugnant, and I was inwardly crawling out of my flesh, I seized smiling. No need to look even more like a freak. I was sure the whiff was enough to make anyone run away. What _had_ this dog eaten anyway?

Leaving the cahoots of laughter behind me, I walked onto the yellowing field, and searched for Gigi in the bleachers. She was easy to spot, not only because of the tone of her hair, but because I was so accustomed to looking for her. She met my eyes with her own questioning.

I chuckled again.

"_Surely she can't smell it from here…"_ I thought, pondering my next move.

The thought process was disturbed by the blowing of a whistle, signaling the start of the practice. The boys were still laughing when they took their starting positions at the end of the field on the zero mark on the home side. I walked calmly towards them, keeping my expression oblivious. Let them have their fun.

As I took my place by them, on the end, I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. They looked at me, all shrugging their shoulders. Coach Mendelson blew the whistle twice, and we took off. The small crowd on the bleachers began laughing. Surely, they weren't laughing at me. I knew for a fact that they couldn't smell me from here, even though the bleachers weren't far from the field.

"What are they laughing at?" Art questioned is his tenor voice.

Coach Mendelson walked up to Art, ripping off his helmet.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell this is?" he questioned angrily.

He rotated the white helmet until an image was shown in carved into the back of it, in red. It was an image of a Coach Mendelson taking a crap in the middle of the field.

_"I will have to thank Craig Ferguson, courtesy of the Art Club, for this later," _I grinned.

All of the boys had the same artwork on their helmets. It sure didn't help that it was carved. I stared at the ground, biting my lip. I could hear heavy footsteps approaching, and I stole a glance at Gigi. She was laughing so hard that her face was the same color as her hair. Her face filled my heart. I looked down again, and this time the footsteps were much closer.

"Hey!" I recognized the voice as Billy's.

I looked up, feeling the impact of the punch to my face before even seeing his hand move.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh god! Oh god!" I heard a voice squealing anxiously.

I slowly began to regain my hearing. I heard the arguing between the coach and Billy. The voices of the small crowd muttering, but I distinctly heard the voice closest to my ear the clearest. I knew I was still mildly unconscious, but I wanted to open my eyes and analyze Gigi's expression. Was it a "are you okay the love of my life" expression or a "is my bud okay" expression? I had finally realized that I loved her, even through the most unfortunate "circumstances".

I finally fluttered my eyelids, and opened them slowly. I could already feel the bruise formulating around my left eye. I looked to the right and left before looking up. I was startled to find Gigi right on top of me. She was upside down from my perspective, leaning over me. I could faintly see through her shirt. I immediately felt guilty for thinking this way, but not fully. I looked away, but not for long. I had to refocus my gaze on her intense hazel eyes.

_"Don't look down, don't look down. Just at her eyes, her eyes…just her eyes!" _I repeatedly thought.

"Are you okay, Emmett?!?" her voice was caked with anxiousness.

I moaned, it held more than one meaning. I could feel my cheeks heat up, which was the sign for my blushing. How embarrassing was it when a man blushed?? I tried to formulate a sentence in my brain. I was trying to sound tough, but I did not know what to say.

But suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed me, square on the lips. I was dazed. Was this really happening? She pulled back, and stared at me.

" I feel better now," I muttered out loud, without even thinking.

I noticed my slip and covered my mouth. She smiled, and helped me up. I distinctly forgot about the band of football players standing around me, the coach alternating between calling my name and warning Billy to stop sending threats my way. Gigi stared deeper into my blue eyes, and we walked towards the locker room.

Now thinking of it clearer, I had come to the conclusion that I loved her. I loved her! This kiss was unexpected, and it was the sweetest one I had ever received. I wondered how she felt, and when she spoke she surprised me.

" You stink," she said in disgust.

I frowned. I had been expecting something more along the lines of "I love you." Was I getting ahead of myself? I quickly composed myself, and said, "I know, I do, don't I?"

She started laughing, the emotion made her eyes gleam. I couldn't help myself, it was only a short distance between our lips, and all I had to do was lean forward. She saw it coming, and held up a finger to my lips. I felt my face fall.

"Nuh-uh, Emmett. Get out of those clothes if you want me to kiss you again," she whispered.

I had never changed so fast in my life. It seemed like a matter of seconds before I ran to her and kissed her again, only hard and passionate. I pulled back, now _she_ was the one that looked dazed. I grinned from ear to ear, and took her hand. We walked in silence towards the parking lot, when I remembered that I had ran here.

"Um, Gigi…Do you mind if we walk to your house? I…" I began speaking.

She interrupted me with, "…ran here?"

She knew me too well. All of what had just happened could not have come at a better time. We began the 4 mile walk to her home, taking our sweet time.

It took us an entire hour before we saw the driveway of her home, and we entered the back way. Every time that I came over, her mother always began interrogating me, from the topics of grades to sports, to my father and how I was coping with the loss of my mother, although she had passed away from polio about 5 years ago.

We walked up the stairs, and into her room. The familiar colors and patterns adorned the walls, the white desk in the corner, her full-sized bed in the center of the room. The soft pinks accentuated the dark browns, and the white gave it innocence. Her room had not changed in the years that I had known her. Sure, the balloon pictures had been replaced with pictures of Elvis Presley, but this was the same room. It even had the same _smell_. I was about to sit down on the bed, when she squealed angrily.

"Just because you changed does NOT mean that you still don't smell like shit!" she said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Stand?" I replied sharply.

"No! Take a shower!" she said, crossing her arms.

My brain stopped functioning. In _her_ bathroom? _Her _bathtub? Using _her_ soap? I murmured an affirmative, and she began pushing me towards her bathroom. I felt several emotions. The first was lust, the second was relief, and the third was…fear? Why was I afraid? When she had finally succeeded in getting me into the confines of the small room, she turned and ran out, slamming the door. I stared at the door she had just exited out of. With her gone, my mind began to slowly wake up again. I was still startled by the fact that I was in her bathroom, but having her in here at the same time made it even harder to think.

After taking a shower, I walked out slowly, my face getting hot.

"Um, Gigi, I don't exactly have anything to wear…" I whispered, abashed.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, Emmett," she chuckled, "I've never heard you sound so…what's the word…um, shy?"

I laughed nervously in response. Since when was I such a coward? My laugh flew up an octave, and I inwardly frowned at how similar that giggle was to Bleverson's. She cocked to her head to the side, obviously confused, and walked out of the room. It was only a matter of seconds before she returned with a pair of her father's slacks, and button-downed shirt. I hesitantly put them on, Gigi burst out laughing, tears streaming from her eyes. I was twice the size of her father, my 6 feet towering over his 5 foot 7. Not to mention how I was pretty buff, not trying to be modest.

I sat on her bed, and she sat next to me. It was awkward at first, but it was as if everything that had happened in the last three hours had disappeared, and we settled into the pair of good old friends that we were.

"How the _hell_ did you come up with that fine piece of artwork?" Gigi giggled.

I brushed off my shoulders with a sweep of my big hand. "It took some planning…" I started.

"You freak…you only heard about them jacking your pads this morning…" she was silenced by an ear-splitting grin.

She hit me on the arm, "Emmett Salk! Have you been planning this for a while?!?!? And you didn't _tell_ me?!?!"

She turned away, putting up an angry façade.

"Come on, G, don't be like that…" I placed a hand her shoulder. The hand moved its way up to her cheek, rotating her head towards me. I saw the anger in her eyes, which seemed to melt away. It was starting to feel funny, looking at her this long. I let go and looked at the carpet, clearing my throat.

"…still," she continued, all traces of anger gone from her voice, "it _was_ funny. The whole crowd was laughing so hard."

"Whaddaya think about Billy's threats?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I wouldn't worry. I mean, think about it. You are bigger than him after all," she said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," I sighed, "we should go get him, I'm bored."

I smacked my fists together, smiling at the challenge. I was easily pleased when it came to physical contact. Well…thinking about it, not actually doing it. I pictured Billy's face contorted in pain at my knees.

"Um…how about no?" Gigi replied.

I sighed. Of course she wasn't going to let me go do anything. She always was the pacifist whenever I had some violent plot. Not that she wouldn't like to do it.

"Uh-huh. I've got to go, Gigi," I stated, "it's getting dark, and I have to finish my homework."

"Yeah, well, me too," she replied.

I began walking out of the room, when she pulled me back.

"Without saying goodbye?" she murmured.

I still had the taste of her lips on the tip of my tongue as I walked through my own front door.

**How was it? Interesting? Boring? Oh! And keep reading! Rosalie will make an appearance soon enough, I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to: Freesia Like Heroin, MidnightxRed, Shadows of a Guardian Angel. You guys are amazing. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! Um, so, this is the first part of a two part chapter.**

**dude i can't take this anymore!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: i. don't.own.any.of.stephenie.'s.wonderful.amazing.ideas.**

_Previously:_

_I began walking out of the room, when she pulled me back._

_"Without saying goodbye?" she murmured._

_I still had the taste of her lips on the tip of my tongue as I walked through my own front door._

I had not yet taken off my coat when I heard a clatter. I thought nothing of it. Walking cheerily into the small kitchen, and seeing dirty plates in the sink, I came to the conclusion that Jonas had already eaten. I stood for a second, pondering about two things. One: what I was going to eat. Two: what Gigi was doing right now. I squeezed my eyes closed in frustration. I really needed to stop doing that. That being Gigi. Gigi and her big, beautiful eyes, the sound of her laugh…

I was disturbed from my reverie, about the fifth one I'd had since I'd left Gigi's house, by another bang, followed by a frustrated "oof". I scratched my forehead, finally deciding on eating a sandwich. As I ate, I thought of Billy and the rest of the football team. What would they say when they saw me in the hallways in school tomorrow? I realized that I didn't care; they could do whatever the hell they wanted to me. I was on the highest cloud in the sky, and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could bring me down.

It wasn't long before my mind switched gears and I began thinking about Gigi again. She was probably taking a stroll down her favorite path by her house. I couldn't remember how many times I had come over to her house just to see her either leaving for her walk, or coming back from one. Her mother never approved of it, now that I remembered correctly.

"You must have a death wish, Gigi Rose," her mother had always said.

She never made an effort to stop it either. Gigi was such an independent, free spoken, and _beautiful_ girl that her mother always had her doubts about whatever Gigi did.

I finally finished my sandwich, setting my plates atop Jonas', and walked through the narrow hallway, passing black-and-white pictures of my family: me and my mother, my mother and father, a portrait of all three of us. As much as I hated thinking about it, I really missed my mother. She was the only person that I thought highly of besides my father and Gigi. She had long, flowing curly hair, just like mine. She had straight, gleaming teeth. She was amazing. She was…my mother.

I arrived at the doorpost of my father's lab, the second time today. What I was not prepared to see was my father's unmoving body sprawled on the cold, concrete floor of the laboratory.

**(sorry if it was too short)**

**If you liked it and wanted me to update it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! if I get 7 reviews, then I will update by TOMORROW!!!!! aww please please do it, you know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AWW Thanks to Everyone who reviewed: SalTangL0ve, RealityBella, Luvnycki, Dancingqween09, Shadows of a Guardian Angel, Cullen Love, SourAppleChica, Freesia Like Heroin, and MidnightxRed. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! This next chapter is part two of the previous one. **

**Also THANKS SO MUCH CULLENLOVE..she suggested something in the chapter...keep close attention.**

_Previously:_

_I arrived at the doorpost of my father's lab, the second time today. What I was not prepared to see was my father's unmoving body sprawled on the cold, concrete floor of the laboratory._

His glasses were askew, his arm balled up into a fist, pressed on his chest. I felt my heart stop beating, and the ground slowly seemed to get closer and closer.

"_No! Keep it together, Emmett! For the old man!"_ I thought woozily. This was too reminiscent of…I frowned as I felt the memory preparing to replay in my mind.

_It had just snowed; Gigi and I were sipping hot chocolate outside of my home. I heard the front porch door swing, and turned expectantly. My mother came up behind me, brushing the snow from my locks that I had recently cropped. I had put up a big argument with her; there was no way that I was going to cut my hair. She had bribed me with letting me put up the cracked old Christmas lights on the house._

_They were unevenly placed, more lights in parts of the roof then others. If it weren't for my height, unusual for a sixth grader, I wouldn't have been able to do it alone. I grinned my signature toothy smile, and then felt a snowball pelt me from the side of the face. I had been too consumed with admiring my handiwork that I hadn't noticed Gigi get up from the seat beside me. She was now across the yard, a smug smile on her face, her red hair frizzing from roots to tips. _

_We alternated between making snowballs, and throwing them at each other. I heard a thump, and turned to see my father, his hair free from any graying hair, coming out of the front door, taking a seat by my mother._

" _Do you think they are going to get sick from all that?" my mother Irina inquired, concerned._

"_Irina, dear, let the children have their fun," my father replied._

"_You are right, Jo. I don't know why I worry…" she continued._

_I was facing their direction at that moment. Suddenly my mother's words ceased, and she dizzily fell into my father's arms._

"_Irina?" my father jiggled her, becoming increasingly alarmed._

_My mother opened her eyes weakly, murmuring, "Jonas, I can't feel my legs."_

_I rushed forward, Gigi on my tail. My mother's gaze flickered to mine before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted. My father's panic was evident in his words and actions. He cradled her against his chest, and rose unsteadily himself, sprinting towards the car. I was frozen. Gigi tugged on my arm, pulling me towards our newly purchased '45 Dodge. _

_As soon as I took a seat in the back of the car, my father stared me in the face before laying my mother in my lap. I smoothed her hair; her faint breath coming slowly. Gigi's eyes remained on Irina's face, and my watch varied from Gigi to my mother. The ride to the hospital never seemed so long. When we finally arrived, my father carried my mother, bridal-style, into the emergency room. My mother was a well-known volunteer at the hospital, so she was attended quickly._

_I could feel Gigi trying to continually trying to distract me by trying to make me laugh. When she saw that I was not going to be distracted, she settled on grasping my hand in her cold one. I stared, unseeing, at the door where my mother had gone through; my father at her side, praying and speaking to her at the same time._

_My father came out of the door, the pain evident on his face. He sat beside me, twisting my hair in his hands. The doctor exited through the same door, minutes after my father._

"_Mr. Salk, may I please speak to you?" the young blond doctor inquired._

"_Of course," my father answered._

"_My name is Carlisle Cullen. I hate to inform you that your wife has a severe case of advanced polio," the doctor continued._

_My father's face twisted in pain and confusion._

"_How did I not see this before?" Jonas whispered._

"_The symptoms are not usually detectable, except in advanced cases. I do know that your wife was…is," he corrected himself, " a volunteer at this hospital. She could have gotten the disease from any of our polio patients here."_

"_Can I see her?" I had gotten up from my seat, and stood next to my father._

"_Yes. Follow me," Dr. Cullen beckoned with his hand. _

_Gigi ran after us, holding my hand again. I entered the bleach-white hospital room, and saw my mother connected to tubes and monitors and an IV. I walked forward, and Gigi did not follow me this time. She knew that this was between my mother and I. _

"_Emmett," my mother whispered, "I love you. Take care of your father for me."_

_I was speechless, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. My father came forward, grasping Irina's hand. They shared such an intense and private moment, that I had to look away. I could hear their murmur of words, and I walked back to stand beside Gigi. I stood there for about several minutes, when the words ceased, and I looked up. They were kissing, so I looked down again. Then a sound retched my heart. The sounds of the heart monitor flat lining. _

I pulled myself out of that terrible memory, only to fall into another.

"_Here lies Irina McCarty Salk. Beloved Wife, Friend, and Mother. 1914- 1948."_

I felt a surge of determination. I was not going to lose my father. I swore I was going to protect him. I promised my mother.

It was late night when I arrived at the hospital. I had not stepped through these doors in five years. My father was quickly escorted through the doors he had passed through as a bystander not as a patient. I waited, not wanting to intrude, although this was my father. I fell asleep as soon as I took a seat, dreaming of my mother, of Gigi, of us all being together that last time in the snow.

"Mr. Salk?" a voice spoke.

I thought I was still dreaming. My dream began to change into the scene with my father and the young doctor in the hospital.

"Mr. Salk?" the voice spoke again, gently tapping me on the shoulder.

My eyes opened slowly, and remembering where and why I was where I was, I sat up immediately. I shook the man's hand slowly. This was not the same doctor that had attended my mother years ago. This man was bald, squat, and round.

His breath smelled of onion as he spoke, "Your father has suffered a heart attack. We were able to stabilize him, and he should be able to sign out in a few hours. We just need to do a few more tests to determine what caused the attack. You are free to go see him."

I strode through the doors into my father's room, and saw him sleeping peacefully. Occasionally he would murmur my name and my mother's, and I wonder if he knew I was there. I pulled up a chair, took his hand, and fell asleep again.

**How did you like it??? I'd sorta like 15-20 reviews before going on. Whoever guesses what I want y'all to keep an eye on in this chapter...gets like...a preview of a chapter to come..not necessary the next chapter, but later on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed: MidnightxRed, CullenLove, RealityBella, dancingqween09, Freesia Like Heroin, and Mouse and Stupid Productions. SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS..because you guys are amazing little devils (don't worry that is a good thing)**

**And THANKS A TON to Freesia Like Heroin, I mean, she totally helped me realize a big mistake, and i fixedit..**

**Disclaimer: I only own emmett's past, not stephenie meyer's twilight, new moon, eclipse, or emmett's character himself.**

_Previously:_

_His breath smelled of onion as he spoke, "Your father has suffered a heart attack. We were able to stabilize him, and he should be able to sign out in a few hours. We just need to do a few more tests to determine what caused the attack. You are free to go see him."_

_I strode through the doors into my father's room, and saw him sleeping peacefully. Occasionally he would murmur my name and my mother's, and I wonder if he knew I was there. I pulled up a chair, took his hand, and fell asleep again._

It had been a week since my father had been hospital…and it had been a week since I had left my house. I was so afraid, despite my usual joking, easy-going demeanor. The doctor had confirmed that it was nothing but extreme hypertension that could have caused his collapse. Although I was not expecting the attack, I was suspicious about his health in general. My mother's passing had not helped him, to say the least.

"_Hypertension is usually nicknamed 'the silent killer'," the doctor informed me while we were checking out, "this has been coming for a long time. Hypertension does not develop overnight. Has he been undergoing any stress?"_

_I heaved a sigh, "He has had some stress."_

_I was not going to confess that my father was a maniac, his mind concentrating on the curing the one thing that destroyed the love of his life._

What if something else happened to him if I left the house? What worried me most was that it was the eve of my mother's death, also Christmas Day. The new year was approaching, and I hoped that it would bring nothing but good. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost my father too. Gigi had visited several times, each time bringing some sort of cake or pastry.

"How's he doing?" she had asked today.

"He's fine, I guess. He's eating, and the doctor had said that he'd make a full recovery," I answered, my voice monotone.

I could feel Gigi searching my face, looking for some of the old Emmett, the Emmett that joked and laughed and was always looking for a fight.

"How are _you_ doing?" she stared directly into my eyes, taking my cheek in her hand.

"Good. Hey, Gigi, I've got to go help the old man. I think he is calling me," I said, looking away.

She mumbled something, obviously hurt. She turned and left through the front door. I stared after her. I could not understand why I was avoiding her. I loved her; why was I doing this to her? In the back of my mind I knew that I was just scared of remembering my mom again. Anything that reminded me of her hurt. I didn't like the snow. I hated putting up Christmas lights. I didn't hate Gigi. But ever since my dad had… I couldn't even think it. I had been thinking of my mother a lot a lately.

I was surprised to see my father tap me on the shoulder. I didn't realize that I was crying.

"_Nice, Emmett. Right, you are so tough. I can't believe you," I thought to myself._

"Hey, Emmett, I've got an idea. Your cousin Roy is coming down tomorrow. I know you haven't seen him in a while…" he started.

My cousin Roy was my closest guy friend. Honestly, he was my _only_ guy friend. He lived St. Louis. I only saw him twice a year, and he was coming for the new year. I was excited on the inside, but I could only muster a small smile. Not my usual grin. But I really was excited to see Roy. Maybe he could distract me from all this crap I'd been thinking about lately.

I walked to my room, after spending half an hour watching my dad. That was the right term. I was _watching_. I was not _helping_, but _watching_. Over him. I suddenly remembered that I had an essay to compose. As I sat with the pencil in hand, I suddenly laughed out loud. I was holding it the wrong way.

"_Ha, you freak. You can't even hold a damn pencil straight,"_ My laugh was hysterical, not happy.

I was laughing because I needed to laugh. I just chose this stupid gesture as the biggest joke in the world. I had really lost it.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo

"Bud! Hello in there!" a voice yelled in my ear, shaking me slightly.

At first I could not remember where I was. Then slowly I remembered how I had fallen asleep last night, still smirking. I faintly remembered falling out of my chair in the middle of the night, causing some neighbor's cat to howl.

"MEOOOOOWWWW!!!" I had yelled back.

I then remembered climbing into my bed, and then the world had gone black.

"Dude! Get on up!" the voice had increased in sound.

"What the hell does 'dude' mean?" I grumbled into my pillow.

So quickly that I had no idea how it happened, I was on my back, and fingers were forcing my eyes open. My eyes rolled back into my head as I shunned away from the light.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Emmett. Don't you wanna see your big, bad cousin?" the voice continued.

"Oh god, Roy! Couldn't you have waited until noon?" I moaned.

"Several reasons. Number one is that it is two in the afternoon. Number two is that I am bored. And number three is that you were moaning in your sleep about Gertrude, Gaby…" Roy said.

I interrupted, "I was talking about _Gigi_!?!?!?"

I was shocked. Since when did _I_ sleep talk? What did I say? I was bold enough to ask Roy.

His voice took on a high pitched squeal, "Oh Gigi! That shirt is not too tight on you, don't worry. I like it. Who the hell cares if it's see through? I don't care if you don't wear underwear under your corduroys. Hey, Gigi! I dropped my football, can you get it for me?"

He was about to continue when I hit him across the head with my pillow, tackling him to the ground. Roy might be older, but I was stronger, bigger, and I hit harder. I was pressing his head into the carpet, trying to see how long he could take it. Now _this_ was the real me. The one who fought at any chance give, and liked it. Not that this was a challenge that I was usually looking for, but it worked for now.

"Truce, Emmett! Truce! I swear to god, dude, I'm sorry!" he cracked after only a minute.

I slowly eased off of him, helping him up. Roy brushed the dust off of his pants. He took a seat in my chair, facing me with a mischievous grin. He still had that against me, I knew. He wanted something. I knew this face. I asked him another question, however.

"What in the world does 'dude' mean?" I said.

"Tsk, tsk. Emmett! Do you not have any culture? Dude is what the Westerners say to any newcomers," Roy explained.

"Okay, but why are _you_ saying it? Do they even _say_ that anymore. How do I say this nicely? I don't. Um, you are from St. Louis. Since when is that the South?" I questioned, confused, but the sarcasm was apparent in my voice.

"Ever since I enrolled in the University of Washington," he silenced me with a finger and a smug smile, "I was tired of St. Louis, bud, and I needed to get out of there. I thought it would be a nice place to earn my History degree."

I didn't know what to say to this. I just still didn't understand why he chose Washington. I saw his eyes light up with the same mischievous expression.

"That's why I am kidnapping you. We are going to go on a hiking trip for New Year's. Just us _dudes_," he said.

"_Washington?_" I questioned again.

"Ha! No. Just because I didn't want to be in St. Louis doesn't mean I want to be in Washington either. It was just the only place that accepted me. A plus was that it was over 2000 miles away from home," he laughed at my ignorance.

"Fine then. But I'm not sure if right now is the right time. I mean I don't want to leave the old man behind," I mumbled my lame excuse, knowing that Roy wouldn't care. Nothing stopped him when he wanted something.

"Dude. The old man is going to be fine. He is a damn adult, for god's sake. I already talked to him; he said it was fine," he answered, confident he'd won.

I gave in, "Where are we going?"

"WEST VIRGINIA!! They have great hiking, and I figured that you'd want the exercise. I hate to bug you, bud, but you are getting a tad soft," Roy said.

It wasn't long before he was back on the ground, yelling for another truce.

**Did you like it? Thanks to CullenLove for helping me with my summary..that helped, well I hope it did. I know I asked for 15 reviews last time, and I only got 6, so I was wondering if perhaps..okay, PERHAPS, you could at least give me 10, it would make me really happy. Come on..just as a new years' present...**

**OH! and the next chapter is gonna be good..i mean, they go hiking...and you know there are bears in colorado..and..HMM WHAT WILL HAPPEN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I decided to write a longer chapter than usual. I didn't know where to cut it off!! I am not giving anything away. But I will post something at the bottom, so you have to promise you'll read the chapter. I hope y'all like it!! By the way, I would like to thank: dancingqween09, Freesia Like Heroin, CullenLove, Reality Bella, MidnightxRed, Mouse and Stupid Productions, princessjob, BlueDenim, and Blood Filled Tears. You guys make my day!!**

**Sorry about the really long author's note.**

_I __gave in, "Where are we going?"_

_"COLORADO!! They have great hiking, and I figured that you'd want the exercise. I hate to bug you, bud, but you are getting a tad soft," Roy said._

_It wasn't long before he was back on the ground, yelling for another truce._

I pressed my frozen, nose against the window of the driver's seat of my car, staring at the small house that I had parked in front of. As I inhaled and exhaled, I watched my breath leave a mark on the glass. I was really nervous. And I was ashamed. The last time I spoke to Gigi, I had basically kicked her out the door. I had been cruel, and had not let her in.

"_She is your best friend," _I thought to myself, biting my lip.

Well, she was. I don't even know right now. I had never shunned her like this before. I would have thought that considering how things were…going, with letting each other know our true feelings for each other, that we would have been closer than ever. And that would have been true, if only, if only, my father hadn't just suffered a massive heart attack. I didn't know how she felt right now either. But I could guess how she felt. I pictured her hurt face when I had kicked her out that last time. And then I remembered how she had mumbled something when she left, but I hadn't caught it. That had bugged me a lot lately. I was trying to decipher what she had said, but I couldn't remember. I shouldn't have even come.

But I had come. I had come for a reason. And that was to at least talk to Gigi before leaving with Roy to, I gulped, West Virginia. I sat there for a few more minutes, before opening the car door, climbing out…and slipping on the ice, my head hitting the icy concrete of the street. I could have swore the ground shook when I fell, the collision of my shoulders with the ground made a loud bang. I sat up quickly, looking around sheepishly. I heaved a sigh when I noticed that no one was in their yards, no cards on the street, and no one saw my embarrassing fall. It is pretty embarrassing if a guy of my size slipped and fell on the ice. Not to mention the squeal that came from my lips as I fell.

I stood up cautiously, brushing the back of my pants, which were now all wet from the ice. I hoped that it wasn't too wet as I approached the large, mahogany front door. I raised my hand, curled it into a fist, and prepared to knock on the door. But I sound stopped me. The sound of tears. And they were coming from this house.

I focused on the sound, following it. The sound led me to the back of the small house, in the direction of a window. As I got closer and closer to the window, I saw a familiar wallpaper on the wall. This was Gigi's room. Was Gigi crying?

I tried to make as little noise as I peered through the window, careful not to stab myself with the icicles that hung from the windowsill. What I saw wretched my heart. Gigi was laying on her bead, her hands balled up into such tight fists that her knuckles were the color of paper. One fist lay by her side, grasping the bedcover; the other pressed against her heart. She was laying to the side, her face to the window. It felt like her gaze was locked on mine, and I immediately ducked, heart accelerating. I let two minutes pass before looking again. She was staring in the same direction, but I realized that although she stared at me, she was not really _seeing_ me. Her eyes were glazed over, after a minute, they slid closed. I kept watching her, watching the tears to continue to slide down her face, and then was startled when she opened her eyes again. She continued to stare in my direction, and began murmuring as the sobs turned into whimpers.

"Emmett, Emmett, why won't you let me in?" she said.

Her eyes closed again, and she finally stopped crying. I couldn't take my eyes off her. And I couldn't stand it anymore. Not anymore.

I quietly tugged upwards on the window, hoping that it was unlocked. It was, and I crawled my unusually large frame through it. I kept waiting for my body to get stuck, but I miraculously slipped through without a sound. Gigi remained immobile as I took off my shoes, placed them by the window before closing the window. It was really cold out there, and I didn't want her to get sick. I approached her, my feet making small indentation on the carpet with each step I took. I finally stood before her, and kneeled, so that our faces were eye level. I was gathering thoughts in my head, pondering whether or not she felt someone was in her room, when she opened her eyes again. My heart was pounding in my throat. What would she think of me in her room? I mean, I had treated her like shit, and now I was in her room?

I searched her glazed eyes, and then noticed her breathing. It was soft and slow, like as if she was sleeping. Sleeping! She was sleeping! That explained how her eyes stared in one direction, and seemed to be looking at me, unfocused. I touched her shoulder, and her eyes rolled back into her head in sleep, and she moaned. Her eyelids fluttered, and she heaved a sigh. She opened her red, puffy eyes, and she seemed to process who was in front of her.

She sat up, shied away from my touch, and moved back to the farthest point away from me on the bed. I could feel my eyes betraying my hurt. Her eyes showed her own emotions. And I wasn't startled to see hurt, and anger, but I was surprised to see suspicion. Suspicious of what? I opened my mouth and let the words just spill out.

"Gigi, I'm so sorry. You have no idea…no! I can't make excuses. There are no excuses for how I have been treating you. I was so mean, and I can't believe it. I really can't. I don't know _how_ this happened. But things have been crap since my dad, and I've been totally out of it. But that was no reason for me to treat you the way I did. I," I took a deep breath, "…I, I think I love you…no! I _do_ love you. I know it. I just do, and I know that I should have let you see what I was feeling."

I was interrupted by the sliding tears down her face. Each tear was ripping a small part of my heart, because I knew I was the cause for these tears. Was I supposed to feel some bit of admiration and love because she really cared enough about me that she was suffering this way? No. I was disgusted. This disgust shared a spot with the sorrow and pleading that took most of the space.

"I…" she said between sobs, "don't…understand…why…you…couldn't…just… tell….me….If…I'm…supposed…to…be…._the….love… of… your….life…_," she made quote signs with her fingers around the words, "then…then…why…"

She couldn't continue as the sobs increased in speed and volume. I nervously thought if anyone was at home, and would run into this room to see what all the ruckus was about, but then I remembered that the driveway was empty when I had parked in front of her house.

I closed the space between us and in a quick moment, placed her on my lap, and wrapped my arms around her. She struggled and banged her fists on my chest, but I didn't let go. She finally collapsed into my chest, sobbing quietly. I wiped her tears away with my large fingertips, and the crying quiet. All that remained was the occasional hiccup that erupted from her throat as she tried to catch her breath.

My voice lowered into a dramatic whisper as I began, "Gigi. I love you. I love you so much. The only reason I didn't let you in was because I kept thinking of all that has happened in the past few years, all the terrible things. Not you! You were always by my side, defending, supporting…and teasing," I smiled, "and…and you were there when my mom….you know, and when my dad…also."

I had never struggled so much for words. I took a deep breath and continued, "I was such a jerk not to tell you the truth. The truth as to _why_ I was hurting. I can't even think of my mother, of everything that reminds me of her. She left my family, left my dad in such suffering that he is slowly going crazy. He is trying to cure something that cannot be cured. It hurts me to say it, but some dark part of me thinks that if not for my mom, who knows? My dad would still be some sane normal man, and my mom would be there by his side," my voice increased as anger grew, "I wouldn't be teased in school. Wouldn't be bullied, no matter how big I am, and how I _know_ I can take those guys. I mean you've seen these muscles and.."

I was interrupted by a clammy finger sliding over my lips.

"Emmett," Gigi pronounced my name carefully, "it's true that you hurt me. But you have no idea how much I hurt to see you hurting. I was hurt that you didn't tell me everything going on, everything that bothered you. I wanted to be there, and you wouldn't let me. I know it's hard for a big, strong man like you," her voice took on a joking tone before turning serious again, "to let anyone in, much less a crazy redhead with an amazing body might I add, but I sort of hoped that you would. But what matters _now_ is that you did just now, let me in. You don't know how much that means that you did. And it shows me that you do care about me, because honestly, I was a bit confused before…."

Her cheeks then turned a startling red, almost the same color as her hair.

Her voice began cautious, "How did you get in here?"

"Oh!" I said nervously, "That. I crawled through the window."

I awaited her response, muscled tense in anticipation for her answer, and relaxed when she started laughing, clutching her belly. I started laughing with her.

"You _fit_?" Gigi said with obvious shock in her voice.

"Hey!" I said, yet I still took it as a compliment. That must have meant my muscles weren't as soft as Roy had said. Hmph.

I suddenly remembered why I had come here. To tell Gigi about Roy and New Hampshire.

"Gigi. I also came here for another reason. My cousin Roy is in town, and he invited me on a camping trip with him to New Hampshire. It's only for New Years'," I said hurriedly. I didn't know how she would react.

She pinched my cheek and whispered, "And you had the guts to come over here and give your girlfriend a goodbye kiss?"

Her hand slid down from my cheek to my chin. My heart pumped loudly as I processed the word. _Girlfriend. Gigi was my girlfriend_.

"So you are okay with it?" I said just as quietly.

She leaned forward, and I was alarmed and pleasured by the closeness between it. She was still in my lap, and she was straddling me, her face inches away from mine.

"Of course I am," she said seriously, "anything to get you away from all this for now. All this drama. All of these problems. You _need_ it. But I want you to be careful."

I was distracted for a second by the words. _Me?_ Not careful? Ha! That was basically being insulted her. My arms seemed to flex without thinking. She laughed, her breath whirling in my face, driving me crazy. She slapped my arm.

"Emmet McCarty Salk! What a showoff you really are!" she exclaimed.

We both laughed again, rumbling through the house.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful. It's not like I'm going to go looking for trouble. I mean, just because I have these arms…"

She suddenly cut off my air, seizing her arms around my neck, and kissing me fiercely…and lustfully. She pulled away, leaving me hyperventilating. She grinned, her white teeth contrasting with her red hair, excitement in her eyes. She searched my eyes, seeming pleased with what she saw. I was nervous as to what my eyes gave out. Lust, obviously. Need. Love. But I was happy she seemed to like that.

I hesitantly told her that I needed to leave and pack. Roy and I were leaving tomorrow. She got off of me, and I stifled a groan of disappointment. I enveloped her in a bear hug, kissing her neck softly, feeling her shiver involuntarily. I drew back, and kissed her square on the lips as I climbed back out the window, shoes in hand.

I heard her giggle as I walked back around the house and to my car. I climbed into the now cold interior, as I had forgotten to close the door when I had slipped earlier. I grinned sheepishly again, and set off for home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay. Big man Emmett was scared out of his mind. And I mean this. Not that I would admit it.

"Oh come on, Emmett! It's just a Bell X-5," Roy said.

"Yeah, it's an _airplane_. A freaking airplane. Have you ever _been_ on an airplane?" I said coolly, not betraying my true feelings.

"Um, no. But who says we can't try?" Roy replied confidently.

"Right. And why are we trying?" I questioned.

"Oh, _come on_, Emmett. Where is your sense of adventure?"

That did it. I shoved past him, and crawled into the small space in the airplane. I strapped on the helmet and goggles required for the flight, my fingers shaking slightly. I just prayed that Roy wouldn't notice. He climbed in after me and did the same. I could have sworn his hands were shaking too. We waited about half an hour for the pilot to prepare the plane for flight. We had our bags in a compartment behind our seats, ready to go.

I almost yelped when the engine of the plane roared to life. In no time at all, the plane was off the ground and in the air. I stared at my hands, not even trying to be brave enough to look out the window. It was a pretty compressed space, and I could hear Roy whooping in my ear.

"Dude! Isn't this cool?" he said loudly.

I murmured an affirmative, and continued to stare at my hands. Roy forgot about me for a while. I kept waiting for the flight to be over. I looked at my old watch.

_"Only an hour left. Only an hour left. Come on, Emmett," _I thought to myself. It was now my mantra.

I stopped looking at my eyes and shut my eyes. I was lost in my own daydreams when I heard someone mutter "shit" next to me. I opened my eyes, and stared forward at the pilot, surrounded by the millions of controls and the plane radio blaring static. The static would cease occasionally as a message came in.

Convinced that the pilot had not murmured a word, besides an occasional grunt, he was a portly man, I glanced to my right, careful to not peek through the window at the vast blue that surrounded us. Roy had a expression of extreme frustration and worry. I nudged him, and he looked up quickly. He beckoned forward with one hand, and I noticed he had his other hand around his wallet. I leaned forward, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Emmett, now don't go crazy," he whispered warily, "but I seem to have…seemed to have misplaced…"

An angry glare on my part forced him to spit it out.

"I forgot the money," he finished hastily.

My mouth opened in shock. The money? The money for the plane? For the camping site? For….food?

"All of it?" I hissed loudly.

Roy clamped a hand over my mouth, and his gaze flickered toward the pilot, who had apparently heard nothing.

"What are we supposed to do?!?!" A note of hysteria was apparent in my gruff voice even though I was whispering.

"Just cool it. Think Roy think! Come on, Roy. What to do?" he replied and spoke to himself.

I sat there, unable to even think of anything we could do. I thought of us arriving at our destination, unable to pay for the plane ride… That could not happen. Would we be sent to jail?

"Okay!" Roy exclaimed quietly, "I got it! I am a full-fledged genius. Listen carefully. You know how these planes have parachutes for emergencies?"

Uh, oh. I knew where he was going wit this. "Yeah…so?" I replied dumbly.

"Right, so here's the plan. When we are nearing the runway, I say we strap on the parachutes, open the latch of the bottom of the plane, and," he gestured with his hands, "JUMP!"

"Do you know how absolutely _crazy_ that sounds right now?" I said shocked.

Did he really expect us to jump from this plane? Is he _insane?_

He waved me away with one hand, "Pshh. Emmett. You really are a softie. It's no big deal. Think James Bond," he said, trying to emulate his favorite book character.

I couldn't think. How were we supposed to jump from a flying vehicle? I quickly glanced at my watch again, and gulped. Only fifteen minutes until landing. We had no time to think. Roy rose quietly from his seat, against protocol might I add, and retrieved the parachutes. The pilot had informed us of their location in case of emergencies. _Emergencies._ I felt guilty.

Roy motioned me to stand next to him. I kept thinking that the pilot would turn around and spot us, but it was as if he was in a trance. He hadn't even acknowledged us the entire flight. We strapped on the backpacks containing the parachutes. I looked at my watch one more time. _Seven minutes._ How had the time gone by so fast? My heart accelerated. I heard a smirk, and my head swiveled to look at Roy.

"Are you scared? Big Emmett scared?" Roy said, chuckling.

That was the last straw. My fear mingled with anger. No one calls Emmett Salk a coward. I loosened the latch holding the trapdoor of the plane, and flung the door open. Without skipping a beat, I flung myself into the air. I didn't even look back.

For a few seconds, I was exhilarated. I was freefalling. Wait, hold on. Freefalling. Oh my god. How do you even open the parachute?! I was frozen with fear, and I heard a shape moving besides me. Roy.

"Isn't this great ?!?" he yelled at me, grinning.

"How do you open the parachute?!?!" I replied, scared out of my mind.

I saw the mask of fear possess his face as well, going white. I imagined mine was the exact same color. It didn't help that I weighed more and was falling faster. I realized this just as I passed by Roy. I started fumbling with strings on the backpack. I saw a red string, the only red string apart from all the white ones. But there was also a yellow one. Which one to choose? I shut my own eyes in frustration.

_"Red or yellow? Red or yellow!" _I chanted in my head. I would be screaming it if I could.

_"Wait. Red. Red! Gigi! __Oh what the hell! If that isn't a helluva sign, I don't know what is!!" _

I had made my decision. Time seemed to move in slow motion. The clouds floated gently passed me, and the wind didn't burn my face for a few seconds. I pulled the red string.

Suddenly, I felt a yanking upward. I glimpsed upward, and saw a bright blue parachute towering over me. I yelped in relief.

"Pull the red string, Roy!" I yelled as he whizzed past me.

Moments later two blue parachutes were floating in the sky. The ground loomed closer and closer. I groaned when the ground became clear. We had miscalculated. A lot. We were nowhere _near_ the runway. We had jumped off the plane, and were dropping to the forest below. But I wasn't scared. I was tired of being scared. When Emmett McCarty Salk is frightened, the world goes out of balance. No way was I going to get scared again. Twice was enough for one day. Hell twice was enough for one year. When we were about 50 feet from the ground, my parachute snagged on a tree branch. Coincidentally, Roy landed besides me.

"So what do we do know?" Roy's voice was hoarse from all the yelling. It's difficult to scream louder than the wind, especially if you're shooting past it.

"Well you wanted to camp, let's camp. Plus it's free," I replied.

The truth was that I had absolutely no where we were. But like I said, I wasn't going to jump out of my pants again. Wait, I take that back. How was I supposed to get out of this parachute? The backpack had buckles that fastened around each of my legs and around my crotch, like a large body harness. My choices were to unbuckle the straps and fall to the ground, most likely breaking something or take off my pants and crawl onto the tree branch. I decided the second choice was best. It was like there was anyone other than Roy to see me in my underwear. I'd get my pants _after_ I crawled onto the branch. I would need a pretty heavy branch at that.

I conveyed the plan to Roy, who burst into laughter.

"Hold on. You want us to take off our pants?!?! Dude!! What are you thinking?" he continued laughing.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but it isn't as stupid as jumping off a freaking plane, without our luggage, without money, without food, without a clue where we are, and oh, um I forgot, DAMN DIGNITY!" I numbered off with my fingers sarcastically.

"What else can we do now? I mean it was either this or prison!" Roy replied, sounding like a dog ready to bite my head off.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to take our pants off, and climb onto those branches like monkeys!" I yelled, the sound of my voice echoing through the forest trees. I sounded like a lunatic, but when I wanted something my way, I made sure I got it.

"So get your little butt outta those pants, and onto that tree!" I finished.

I would have crossed my arms if I wasn't restrained by the buckles on the backpack. He followed my instructions, cursing under his breath as he did so.

"Look away!" he yelled at me.

I smirked, looked away, and took off my own pants. About ten minutes later, Roy and I were pants less and clueless. My plan had met an abrupt end after getting to the tree. I normally don't think things out completely.

"Where do we go from here?" Roy murmured, embarrassed by his outburst earlier.

"Yeah, about that. I don't know," I said quietly.

"Well why don't we just climb down the tree then?" Roy muttered sarcastically.

The lightbulb went on. Yes. Yes! YES!

"Hey, Roy! You really are a full-fledged genius!" I laughed, but turned abruptly serious, "but that does not leave this forest."

"The forest is pretty big," he joined in the laughter.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How long have we been walking?" Roy complained.

"Shut up," I replied, but took a quick look at my watch, nevertheless.

We had been walking for two hours, no doubt in circles. I think we were better off in the air than on the ground. I groaned when I could have sworn we passed that rock about half an hour ago. I heard Roy groan besides me again.

"Should we split up?" I suggested.

I was really getting tired hearing his voice complaining. I only suggested that so we could have space between us, but I wouldn't know what I would do if I was wandering these woods by myself. Once again, not that I would tell anyone.

"Ow!" Roy whispered.

I turned.

"Stubbed my toe," he said.

_"No who's the wimp?"_ I thought. We would have jumped at each other if I said that.

Suddenly, I saw a bright light through the trees. It luminated the leaves surrounding it, almost as if the leaves were see-through. I yanked on Roy's shoulder, and we walked towards the light. The closer we got, the brighter the light got. We finally broke through the trees, but our excitement was replaced by groans. We were free from the trees, but were now faced with a steep, rocky wall. I glanced upward, and noticed how tall the wall was. We had to walk back. I groaned even louder this time. I was really frustrated, and had no idea how we were going to get out of this.

But then I heard a deafening roar, and as much as I tried to be brave, I was frightened. I turned slowly, aware of a hyperventilating Roy standing beside me. I would normally make fun of him, but considering the circumstances, this was no laughing matter.

We stared into the eyes of a large black bear, its eyes as bottomless as black marbles. It roared again, louder than before. It raised one of its front paws, clawing at Roy. Its claws tore Roy's shirt. We both edged away, our muscles stiff. We continued backing away until we collided with the wall.

We were trapped. Dear God help us, we were trapped.

**So what do you think? I left it hanging, didn't I? Hahahaha :) yes, I did. I will update as soon as I can. Please review! I asked for 7 reviews last time and I got 9, so I was wondering beats around bush if possibly you could give me 10, just one more? Okay, begging over :) bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again. I really want to thank Blood Filled Tears, BlueDenim, gerardsgirl14, princessjob, CulllenLove, Pink Ribbon Skye, Shadows of a Guardian Angel, RealityBella, Mouse and Stupid Productions, and MidnightxRed. I got exactly 10 reviews:) Okay. So this is the first part of a two part chapter. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! YOU BETTER!! Ha, no I'm kidding but I promised RealityBella (a little off the mark...so sorry, don't attack me!) that I would update. Sorry for the long author's note. On with the story!**_

_Previously:_

_We stared into the eyes of a large black bear, its eyes as bottomless as black marbles. It roared again, louder than before. It raised one of its front paws, clawing at Roy. Its claws tore Roy's shirt. We both edged away, our muscles stiff. We continued backing away until we collided with the wall._

_We were trapped. Dear God help us, we were trapped._

The tenor-pitched sobs of a scared-out-of-his-mind Roy were the only sound in this entire forest, I could have sworn it. It was like the birds and foxes and rabbits _knew_ that something was about to happen. Something bad. Not even the bear moved. His gaze had not flickered from our tensed, weak bodies. No matter how I tried to convince my muscles to move, to prepare to fight our way out of here, I knew that there was no way. _There was no way._ But I knew that there was one exception to getting out of here. I gulped as I thought that I wasn't the one that was going to get out.

I didn't want Roy to die. I gulped again. _Die._ I felt guilt among the fear and regret. Guilt because of Gigi. I hated how she dominated everyone of my thoughts right now. I wanted to think of everyone. My mother. My father. The first football game I played in. I loved Gigi so much, but I did not want to waste any moment I had right now.

No! I take that back. I am glad that I was thinking of her and only her right now. She would be so angry with me right now. I almost smiled. She would be angry because…because I wasn't fighting. I was resigning, and I could feel it. My body wasn't tense anymore, it was limp except for the fact I was still standing on two feet. Just because I wasn't tense didn't mean that I still wasn't peeing in my pants. I wanted to take one look at Roy, before…I was afraid that if I said what I wanted to do, that I wouldn't have the guts to do it. Would I have the guts to do it?

But I also didn't want to look at him. I didn't want the last memory of his face be the one where we were being terrorized by a bear. Yeah, that would be a great story. But I hoped he would live to tell it.

Too late. I couldn't help but look at him. I peeped to the right, slowly, cautiously. I tensed again. I didn't see him standing next to me. I looked to the left, this time quickly and hastily. He wasn't there either. Where was he? Had I daydreamed, this coming routine now, so much that the bear had already killed my cousin? Not only was I going to be killed by a bear, then I was going to need a psychologist to help me with my daydreaming…Wait.

I still heard the sobs, only they were quieter. But then they stopped. I didn't hear them anymore. He was around me. But where…

I looked down. He was to my right, lying in a ball on the floor. Roy had his eyes closed, and I was frustrated that I couldn't even mutter if he was alright. But that was a stupid question. Of course we weren't alright. But I wanted to know if he'd passed out. I couldn't move, much less bend over and shake him. I needed to shake him. I needed him alert. I needed him ready to run away. Far away. I didn't want him to look back. I didn't want him to watch. I wanted him to run.

I was now faced with a new dilemma. How was I going to lure the bear away? Were bears like bulls? Were they angered by red?

_"No, Emmett." _My subconscious replied.

I was pleased that my subconscious' voice was also Gigi's. Obsessed much?

I stopped looking at Roy. I had never seen him so…scared. _I _hadn't ever been so scared. I evaluated my surroundings slower still. Nothing I could use. No broken twig. No rock. I'd have thought that because we were perched by a cliff face, that there would be a few rocks scattered around it. I saw a sudden blur of yellow. I blinked. There was nothing there.

_"Now you imagine things?" _

I ignored myself.

_"Good God, Emmett. The list gets longer and longer. Talking to yourself now?"_

I heard a soft rumbling. I raised my head and peered at the bear. It must have grown bored of waiting for us to move, to fight it. It had decided to take a nap, right in front of us. It inhaled and exhaled steadily, the leaves on the forest floor rustling slightly every time it released a gust of air. I took advantage of the moment. I lowered with caution, scrupulously, until I had taken a seat next to Roy. He didn't even move. I was tempted to tickle him. I was one of the few who knew he was ticklish. I knew that if I _did_ tickle him, he might laugh, and the bear would wake. No chance for me to speak to him then. No chance for me to even speak, but scream. Scream shamelessly.

I lowered my head to his right ear, the closest one.

"Roy," I whispered, my gaze flickering to the sleeping bear, "if you can hear me, I want you to open your eyes."

I waited a full minute. Nothing. I felt tears wallow up in my eyes as my frustration grew.

"Roy!" I whispered more fiercely, "this isn't nap time, dammit. Open your eyes," I started becoming desperate, beginning to ramble, "Open your eyes, or I'll throw you to the bear! No! I take that back. I'll tackle you myself! No, no, no, wait! Um, um…"

My voice began to quiver, yet I wasn't thinking of how lame I looked, or how vulnerable I must have appeared to anyone watching. I _wanted_ someone to see. I wanted someone to help me. To help us. I shook my head, a tear sliding down my prickly cheek. I hadn't shaved in a while. I didn't brush away the tear. I felt it slide down to my chin, balancing, falling. It hit Roy square next to his right eye. His eyelids fluttered, and opened. He looked confused. I could see the smart-alec remark forming on his tongue. I covered his lips with my dirty hand. It had gotten dirty from sitting on the floor. Parts of Roy's chest were also covered with dirt and leaves, I noticed. His shirt had been shredded by the bear, I now remembered. With my hand still covering Roy's mouth, I looked at the now ruined blue shirt, searching for wounds. He had shallow scrapes where his skin was visible on his chest, but I could tell that it was nothing mortal.

Roy just then realized where we were. He stiffened under my hand. I warned him with my eyes.

"Listen to me, and don't talk. I'm going to remove my hand. Don't you even dare scream, or you will kill us yourself," I murmured, tilting my head to the sleeping bear only fifteen feet away from us.

He nodded, and I took my hand off of his mouth. Roy sat up slowly, never taking his eyes off the bear. I clicked my tongue, making a small noise. Roy tore his eyes away from our predator, and look at me straight in the eye.

"So what's the plan now?" Roy whispered back.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you will go along with it," I said softly, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why?" he said, suspicious.

" I'm not jumping in front of no bear, dude," he continued.

"That's right, you aren't," I took a deep, shaky breath, "I am."

"What?" he hissed, "Do NOT tell me this is the plan. This is not the plan. The one time I decide to use sarcasm, which was obviously a bad idea. No offense, Emmett, but you aren't very original…"

"Dude yourself. Roy, shut up. Listen."

I cursed myself for not making him promise before he telling him what the plan was. It was simple: he would run; I would jump. He would live…I would…I would die. He started shaking his head, muttering "no".

I grabbed by the shoulders with the least amount of noise I could do.

"Listen to me. I need to do this. I don't know what you are worried about. I'm the running back on this school football team…"

_"Like that's enough."_

"And all you get is a head start. I'll be right behind you. I just need to distract him. I weigh twice as much as you do, and I'm not gonna fight him to the death. How stupid am I?"

_"Very. Since when are you such a good liar? Keep going," _I continued to think.

I could read the reluctance in his face. He wasn't going to budge…I knew it. I'd have to make some minor adjustments to the plan. They would actually make my job a lot harder, but at least it might help him believe that we were _both_ going to be okay. I exhaled frustrated.

"Alright. We will have to change the plan, then. What to do, what to do? I've got it! This is what we are going to do. Are you listening?"

I waited for his nod before continuing.

"I assume that you can see the bear sleeping, right? We can try to sneak past him. But I want you to not, and I repeat, not make any sudden movements. I want you to move slowly, carefully, although I know that's impossible for you," I continued, and I couldn't help but let the sarcasm drip into my voice. It was my nature to try to lighten the mood. Try, but not succeed.

"Don't ever turn around to look at me. I promise that I will be right behind you…" I crossed my fingers behind my back, "and when you get about 200 yards away, stop."

"How am I supposed to know when I've walked 200 yards?"

I sighed and pointed through the opening we walked through earlier, and to a large tree visible even from here.

"Just walk to there. And never run. I am sure this bear will hear you. You will have to go first, and I'll have to wait until you get through the opening. If we go at the same time, the bear might wake up. And then we are both doomed. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one, dude. Since when are you so bear-savvy? It's pretty cool. You were always actually pretty smart, not really the dung head I sometimes called you…"

I interrupted him, "Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

I stifled the urge to say goodbye to him too. This was a goodbye, but I couldn't let him know that.

"This isn't a goodbye, I guess. I just…" Roy replied quickly.

I pretended that he had never said anything in the first place.

"On the count of three, you are going to start creeping past the bear. Watch your feet."

He didn't look back as he started sneaking by the bear. It continued to sleep, and I wondered if bears have dreams. I kept my body in a low crouch, ready to jump if something went wrong. I started to get light headed, and when my vision started going fuzzy, I realized that I had stopped breathing when Roy had taken his first step, and I bored holes into the bear's form. I took a deep breath, trying to be as quiet as possible. It seemed like hours before Roy finally disappeared into the trees. He never look back, not once. I started tiptoeing myself.

I kept remembering to breathe with each step I took. But suddenly I saw the flicker of yellow again. I lost my balance, stumbling to the floor. The leaves rustled around me, and my hand swung around and smacked the bear, who I was right in front of at the time ironically. Almost instantly the bear's eyes flew opening, roaring. I immediately felt pain in my left arm. My head swerved, and my eyes watered when I saw a long, deep gash. It was gushing blood, and I stumbled backwards, crawling on my hands. My arm throbbed, and I tore off my shirt, wrapping it around my arm messily.

In that time I wasted, I had not monitored the bears movements. I looked up, the bear was standing in front of me. It lowered its head, and bit into my thigh. I yelped, trying to stifle the noise. I didn't want Roy to hear, and run back.

The bear's teeth were covered in red. I gulped unsteadily. That was my blood. I looked down, and saw my leg releasing three times as much blood as my arm. I pressed my hands to the wound, watching my hands be covered in sticky, disgusting blood. My head swam. There appeared to be four hands instead of two, and now two bears instead of one. It was only a matter of time until I bled out. Although I could feel the burning of my skin and pain from my wounds, I was not scared anymore. Because at that moment, I saw the fierce determination in the bear's eyes. He couldn't hold on any longer.

At that moment , I only thought of Gigi, her angry face blazing in my brain, but suddenly, I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life.

**_Come on...What did you think?? TOtally let me know...You know I live for those things :). I know a lot of you were waiting for this, and I am taking a vote. Would you rather have the next chapter from Rosalie's POV while she was in the forest, or still Emmett's with the whole rescuing thing?? You guys did so awesome with the reviews...could I have 10 more?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**You guys are so amazing! I hope that you are enjoying the story, and I would like to thank incarta, princessjob, Blood Filled Tears, BlueDenim, gerardsgirl14, RealityBella, Pink Ribbon Skye, Mouse and Stupid Productions, and CullenLove, for reviewing :) Now, here is the second part of the two part chapter.**_

_At that moment, I only thought of Gigi, but suddenly, I saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. _

**Emmett POV**

The creature was blond.

The creature was beautiful.

The creature was…at this time…benevolent.

Because the instant her eyes met mine, everything melted away. Even the snarls of the bear no longer echoed in my frail human ears, or the ringing that overwhelmed my senses, making it difficult for me to think. But I wouldn't have been able to think whatsoever, even if I was not suffering from a probably fatal wound. I wondered if she was a dream, some unfulfilled fantasy. Like a fountain of bubbled hope, but I found myself fearing what would happen to the girl.

I changed my mind. This was no girl, this was a _woman_. Humanity could not have created this lush creature. I felt instinctively guilty. What about Gigi? What about Roy? Where was Roy? My father? I was…confused.

Through my haze, I saw that she was tall, and could have been the model of any ancient sculptor, or today's best photographers and painters. She was pale, but although it could have been described as a ghostly pale, I only saw a shimmering beauty. I could not take my eyes off of her, because there was one aspect of her that I simply could not ignore.

She was glowing, shining under the afternoon sun. The sun hit her square in the middle of her chest, radiating in waves on all of her. I felt I would nearly blind my eyes if I continued to ogle at her. I could not describe how her skin looked almost translucent, and her golden eyes narrowed as she surveyed her surroundings for a split second. I felt my heart beat stutter and return to its slowing beat. Was this a gift from heaven to thank me for being so brave for my cousin? The last sight on earth that I would see? The….epitome of perfection she was. Her perfect nose scrunched up in concentration. Her flawless lips turned down in a smile. I would give anything, even my soul to see those lips smile. They parted, showing her gleaming teeth.

I wondered, as my vision continued to tunnel, why she looked so angry.

_"You aren't in her league, Emmett," _a nagging voice repeated in my brain.

"Shut up," I murmured, surprising myself at how slurred my words were. It was like I resembled the crazy drunk tramp that sat perched on the same street corner, and I had to pass by him everyday on my way home from school.

I saw her gaze flicker to my face, and although her expression was curious, I felt self-conscious. I was sure I wasn't being scrutinized, but it felt odd knowing that I would much rather her see me in my best clothes rather than belt less pants, a torn shirt, not to mention the overwhelming amount of human blood that covered me and anything within a four foot range.

It was hard to breathe anymore. I knew that there was no way that I could feel this, but I felt _emptier_. Like I could actually feel the loss of blood through my veins. The woman kept a good amount of space between us, and I wondered if my appearance frightened her. I seriously doubted that, because I could not read any sort of weakness in her tough mask as I looked over her well proportioned hips, soft yet unyieldingly strong looking legs, her slender waist, and nice, plumb bust. I blushed, and I wondered if that made the blood leave my body faster. She turned away from me, and lowered into some sort of cheerleading looking, karate-ass kicking stance. I whistled internally. I had to add that she also had a nice…behind.

My eyes trailed up her back and shoulders and into the deep folds of cascading blond hair, like soft silk. I wanted to reach out and touch it, to see if it really looked as soft as it felt.

_"Oh come on, Emmett. You know you just want to 'accidentally' touch her ass,"_ the voice continued nagging.

But when my vision went black, I struggled to open my eyes again. I wasn't done looking at her. My eyelids were uncomfortably heavy, and I couldn't feel my body anymore. I only felt my head that swayed uncomfortably as I looked for her. I could only see a blur of yellow, and wondered if my mind was working that slowly that I couldn't see straight, or that she was just a…very fast runner. I bet on the first one.

Because I couldn't see her clearly anymore, all sounds and smells returned. It was if God decided to unmute the world. I prayed that he wouldn't change the channel when I was not yet finished watching the show.

I shook with spasms as the bear roared fiercely, swiping at the figure that appeared beside him, in front of him, only to come up with nothing but thin air. The air echoed with its sound, and just as one growl ended, another one erupted from the bear's quivering form. It was angry, that was clear. He had probably never had so much trouble finding a good meal. Everything went dark again, but the sounds were not muted, so I knew that I had not passed out from the blood loss yet.

With more effort than before, I forced my eyes open. Even then, they drooped, almost to the point of closing. This was the most I could open them, but because I was in front of the bear and my possible savior, I had front row tickets, and there was no way that I wouldn't be able to see what was going on, except by closing my eyes.

I rooted for the blonde in my brain, trying to convey it to her. She somehow appeared behind him, and her expression seemed smug. She cocked her head to the side, watching the bear continuing to strike his paws through the air. She combed her hair out with her long, pale, fingers. I noticed that she had blood red nail polish on. But what she did next shocked the hell out of me. With the force and speed of a rifle, she plunged her soft womanly hand _through_ the back of the bear, coming out through the chest. The roar of the bear ceased midway. Its black beady eyes turning glassy, mouth agape. A quick and sudden death. Just like I had hoped mine would be. The bear was dead, there was no doubt about that, but would I be?

I could not longer hold my eyes open, and with one last glance at my benevolent, beautiful, blonde savior, whose expression now was worried and anxious, I said my good byes to the world I knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Rosalie's POV**

I lay in a small, quaint opening, scrutinizing my toenails. I had recently painted them a satisfactory shade of red that contrasted beautifully with my skin. Not that anyone would notice. I walked with poise, and dignity, and I _knew_ that my beauty was unlike any other, but still Edward would not even look at me.

I could not stand him, but he was my only alternative. I leaned in, looking even closer at my right pinky toe, and snarled angrily. Somehow, the paint had not completely dried, and had smeared. There was nothing I could do but stare unhappily at my feet. No matter how many times I did the job of painting my nails, they always were ruined by something. I was never the cause for this, of that I was absolutely positive. My graceful movements resembled a lioness hunting its prey, and we were both lethal, I was proud to say. I was indestructible, and proud of it. I was delicate, even though I could snap a neck with the flick of my wrist.

I was not a violent person in my human life, but _he_ had made me. Enough about him, I told myself. As much as I loathed him, and believed he got what he deserved, I couldn't help but think of him occasionally. I would rather think of Edward, silly, impatient Edward, any day.

But I needed time alone. I was fed up with his coy little remarks, and smart- alec jokes he played on me. It was true, I loved him like a brother, and I tried convincing myself that there was no reason for me to worry about why I cared what he thought me. But why wouldn't he believe me to be gorgeous? I was, I thought with a smug smile.

Of course I could always hush Edward up with any commentary on how he'd slipped more often than I had. He always was silenced whenever I had the audacity to hurl that insult at him. I rarely did, however. I used to constantly, but when I realized how much this hurt him, and how much Esme and Carlisle disapproved, I tended to only resort to my secret weapon when I couldn't stand it much longer. When I'd had my fill of everything he said, like this morning when he'd touched a nerve, and I'd ran off into the woods.

I decided there was no better time to hunt then now. I had to take advantage of my ability to be free and myself here. I may be alone, and though part of me craved for attention and ogling, I was glad that no one was with me. If I was not alone, I don't think I might have been able to sob openly and tearlessly. But then my throat burned, rather than my stomach growling, like any normal and hungry human would do. I was _really _hungry.

In minutes I was full and content. I didn't care that I had mainly fed on deer, rather than any other animal, like bear, which I knew were overpopulated here. I should have found a bear. I sighed. Maybe next time.

I groaned when I looked down at my toenails again; I had forgotten to place my shoes back on my feet before taking off like a gazelle into the woods. The gazelle was usually the prey, but when it came to me, the gazelle was the predator. My toenails were now completely and utterly ruined. I had a twig stuck to the big toe of my left foot, leaving an imprint. The other toes were all dirty, or chipping.

A roar broke through my arguing with myself, and my head snapped up. I forgot that I had no idea where my shoes were at the time, and was no longer as thirsty, but I loved seeing irritable bears.

I traveled through the forest like a bullet, dodging the trees narrowly. I thought as I ran. I knew there was a more chance of me finding a human in these woods than me finding a soul mate in this world. There was no one that I could love. I was sure that I could have any man I wanted it, but I wouldn't be able to do the one thing that I desperately wanted to do right. The only memory I had of it was painful, and I was sure that it wasn't supposed to be like that. The way that it happened to me was not joyous, to say the least.

I stopped abruptly, no more than about 200 yards from a large furious black bear. He was roaring at something, but I could not see to what…or whom. Then it hit me. A wave of a mouthwatering smell. Human blood. Sweet and luscious I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I could smell the large quantity of it, and knew immediately that the bear was going to kill this poor…human. I could not tell if it was a female or male. My curiosity got the better of me, and I approached soundlessly, stepping into the sunlight.

I saw several things simultaneously. The first thing I saw was a steep cliff face. The second was the bear standing up on two feet. The third, and I took an unnecessary intake of breath as I caught sight of it, was a beautiful and handsome boyish young man. My eyes skimmed over his tight, muscular arms and toned body. He was amazingly attractive for a human. He had an adorable halo of brown curly hair, that was rather long, and some of the curls went into his glazed eyes. My eyes flickered to his bare chest, my graceful gawk floating over his abdominals and his tight, strong pecks. I felt a need to reach forward and touch them. I was shocked. Why did I feel this way? Why did I want to jump on a boy I had never seen before in my life?

The scent of his blood was mouthwatering. The finest cognac I had ever smelled. But something in his face kept me from attacking him myself. His expression told me he was stunned by my appearance, and I glowed on the inside.

_"At least this young man thinks I'm beautiful. I can see it in his eyes," _I thought. Take that Edward. This boy is normal. Emphasis on the word _normal_.

I turned away from the dimpled boy, and faced the bear. He was clearly angered, and wanted nothing but a meal. The expression in his bottomless eyes showed that he was going to get what he wanted, and nothing could stop him.

Nothing but me of course, I thought smugly and arrogantly.

I decided to have some fun then. I usually play with my food, but for some reason, the thought of eating the bear that had tried to eat this curiously attractive young man disgusted me. I moved quickly, not anxious that the boy would see. No doubt that he would mistake it as some figment of his imagination. He must not be coherent if all the blood on and around him belonged to him. I was surprised to see how strong I was, in self control. It took every ounce not to pounce on him and just eat him. I somehow resisted.

In one long and quick step, I was behind the creature. I pulled my fist back gingerly, and in one motion, I had run him through with the speed and accuracy of a sword. My hand was covered with its innards, and I disgustingly wiped my hand on its sweaty fur.

I glanced at the man. His pale face was wet with sweat and blood. He still had a small dimple on his chin, as he was frowning. He was unconscious, and I would have expected him to have passed out long before he had. This boy also must have a tough self control. I strode to him, not breathing out of my nose. Sure, it was uncomfortable after a while, but I was afraid of how I was going to react to being in such close proximity to his blood. Sweet, sweet blood. Mmm. How I wanted it. The monster wanted it. I leaned in inhaling.

I stopped myself, reminding myself that I had not just saved him just to kill him. There was something special about him. But I didn't know what to do.

Aha! I did know what to do. I would bring him to Carlisle. Carlisle would know what to do.

But would I survive the one hundred mile run?

I had made my choice; I just had to be strong enough to carry it through. I slid a hand under his back, supporting him easily. My other hand lingered at his chest, and then pushed back his hair from his face.

And then I ran.

**So how did you like it? Please review! It helps if I know what y'all are thinking. I'd like seven reviews before continuing. Those reviews are really inspiring:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Why hello! Sorry that I have not updated this in a long LONG time, but I had major writers block. "Excuses, excuses" Thank you to all reviews that I have received thus far. I hope y'all enjoy, and enjoy the rest of spring break (if you are on it) Yep. So here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's work, or Elvis' lyrics :) wink Yes, Elvis.**

_Previously:_

_But would I survive the one hundred mile run?_

_I had made my choice; I just had to be strong enough to carry it through. I slid a hand under his back, supporting him easily. My other hand lingered at his chest, and then pushed back his hair from his face. _

_And then I ran._

**Rosalie's POV**

The trees streaked past me, one giant blurred image. It was like being stuck inside of a large watercolor painting, nothing was clear, at least to the _human eye_. I grimaced. I was the furthest from human that was even possible. Of course I was indomitable, I was invulnerable. But I was not human. He was, this dimpled boy, who was stupid enough to dangle himself in front of a ravenous bear, knowing the consequences. I would never have placed myself in that brainless position. I did not know his motives, nor did I care either. As long as I kept him breathing. 

_"But what is the point?"_ I thought, exasperated, _"Why do I want to save him?"_

Sure, I did not need to breathe, but just knowing that any deep inhale would send me spiraling out of control, was a great temptation. Just a whiff, that would be enough. Although deep inside I knew it wasn't enough. This was the life that I was doomed to live.

_"God. Carlisle. Quite the moper, isn't she?" Edward spoke outright, right in front of my face._

He had been right. Edward. Why did I spend all of my endless time complaining? But at least I had something to keep me entertained at the moment. It was all a great game, and the players all have several lives. Except this one here in my arms. He only had one life to begin with, no restarts, just game overs. It was terribly sad, yet ironic that the one who was saving him was also the one who could kill him at the exact same time.

I could hold his hand with so much care. I wanted to literally pry open his closed eyes, just to look at that pure blue. That beautiful blue. If he were to open his eyes right now, would he appreciate what he saw? Would he…want me? I wanted the attention of any male around me, even the puniest humans. But I did not understand one bit why I wanted this one to care. But I could not tell. 

I grinned as I felt his heart speed up. Oh how I wished I could understand what was going on behind those lids. I amused myself imagining that his heart was reacting to my instinctive tighter grasp against my bosom. He moaned. I suddenly felt faintly annoyed. It seemed that Edward had all the luck in the world. With his mind-reading, which he did not even appreciate. I wanted to know what this boy was thinking. I wanted so much. I gently rubbed circles into the back of the hand I held, smiling. He moaned again. I looked around, pondering, refusing to let the smile leave my face. When I looked down again, his eyes were struggling to remain open. He blinked sporadically. 

"Do that again," he whispered.

I cocked my head to the side, afraid to speak. I had finally seen his eyes.

"Do that again," he repeated.

At the speed of a human, I rubbed his hand again.

"No."

I did not understand.

"I want…I want…"

Briefly angry, I thought of how much all humans wanted. They did not understand that they should have stifled that want, and appreciate humanity itself.

"I want you to smile again," he ended.

I gasped, filling my lungs with unnecessary air, and the scent of his blood hit me as hard as the first time, in the forest. He was so _beautiful_.

I considered speaking, and thought against it.

" If you want to be loved…" he began humming, "Baby, you've got to love me too…"

He faltered, struggling to remember. I recognized the tune, but I could not speak. I willed him to continue in my mind.

"_If you want to be loved.."_ I thought in my brain.

His smiled as he remembered, "If you want to be loved…Baby you've got to love me too."

I wanted to cry. He was so _amazingly beautiful_. 

"Oh yeah, 'cause I ain't for…" his eyes took on a look of terror, coughing up red. 

He looked so desperate to continue, and he was fighting even as his eyes rolled back into his eyes and his lids could not help but slid shut. I was so angry. I wanted him to continue! 

"…no one-sided love affair," I whispered. I hoped that he would miraculously kick into fourth gear and continue singing. But to no avail.

He was not dead. Not yet.

**Emmett POV**

I struggled fiercely to break from the dark and gloomy haze that was my mind. I felt the wind on my face. I felt the smoothness and contour of arms wrapped under and around me. I felt my hand in some sort of mold, another hand. I felt a thumb stroking my hand. 

I struggled to remember someone that was trying to fight to come out. Something that I needed to remember. I could only remember the blonde angel. I moaned in anger, startling myself when I heard the sound from my mouth. 

_"That's it, Emmett. Work harder. Fight to open your eyes."_

Feeling a curvature against my chest, I wanted to reach for it. I wanted to know what it was? Was it what I thought it was? 

_"Delusional pervert,"_ I thought disgustingly.

I broke through. But every blink and every focus was so difficult. I was so entranced by the beam on the angel's face. She was still here. Suddenly her gaze was upon mine.

"Do that again," I blurted, and I couldn't help realize how weak I sounded.

She seemed confused. Did angels speak English? 

_"Good god, Emmett. Why didn't you pay attention in Latin?_"

"Do that again," I continued.

"_Please hear me, oh angel," _I repeated in my mind.

She rubbed my hand slowly, extremely slowly. I was pleased, but it was not what I wanted.

"No," I persisted, not wanting to sound rude, "I want…I want…"

It was so difficult to breathe. I felt as if I was drowning. 

"I want you to smile again," I ended, feeling triumphant.

She gasped, and I wanted to gasp as well. I watched her golden eyes turn a shade darker. I must have been delusional. I was trying to remember. What was it I needed to remember? Someone? As I moved violently against my mentality, I remembered one thing. I did not know what it was supposed to mean. Before I knew it, I was singing to the angel.

"If you want to be loved…Baby you've got to love me too," I cringed at how ugly my voice was.

My body seemed to be adding the mental kicking, causing me to cough so hard. I didn't want to look down and realize that I was coughing blood, and not saliva.

_"Come on, Emmett. What were those darn words!"_

The angel seemed to be concentrating awfully hard as well.

"If you want to be loved…Baby you've got to love me too," I sung, pleased that my mind was cooperating to an extent.

"Oh yeah, 'cause I ain't for…" Pressure seized my heart so violently, wanting control. 

_"No! I am not ready yet!" _

I could not fight it any longer. I wanted to, oh so much! I…

**Rosalie POV**

He was not dead. Yes, I knew this, because I could hear his pulse. I tuned my steps to his beat, just for something to concentrate on. I did not understand why, but I just wanted to kiss him, so hard, that it would take his breath away. 

But I knew, that if I did not hurry, then I wouldn't even have the chance to do even that. Some small piece of my mind wondered if his singing was meant to court me. He did damn good of a job. I wanted to kiss him! 

I felt my feet wander on their own accord, getting closer and closer to my, no, _our_ destination. The trees broke apart, revealing a quaint building. There were so many windows, that I never had taken time to count. There were cute flowers of many colors placed handsomely around the large glass door. I could see my reflection in the door, taking in my wild expression, and the body in my arms.

"Carlisle," I whispered, desperately, "Carlisle."

I sank to my knees, knowing that he would hear me, and I hoped that the boy in my arms would hear it as well. 

**So...What did you think? I hope you did enjoy it, and review please! Also, I plan to try to update again, I think I know where this is going :) Thank you to Reality Bella for helping me realize such a grave mistake! You go girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I wanted to thank of all of the amazing reviews that I received for the past chapter, especially Reality Bella, for without her review I would not have realized a big mistake I made! Thanks!! So, this chapter is therefore dedicated to Reality Bella :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of SM STUFF.**

_Previously:_

"_Carlisle," I whispered desperately, "Carlisle."_

_I sank to my knees, knowing that he would hear me, and I hoped that the boy in my arms would hear it as well._

If the winding down of a song determined how much time one had left in a lifetime, these were those last moments when all that remained was the echoing of the bass plucking its final chord. I wanted to curse my speed, my slowness that dragged me down. I wanted to curse my feelings, my fear that wanted to carve my insides out. I wanted to curse my mind, my thoughts wrecking havoc on all my bodily functions. I recognized the feeling. It was shame.

I had felt this way several times in my relatively short existence. The first being when I was seven years old, and one of the roses that was woven into my hair fluttered to the ground as I was carrying the rings up the aisle as my aunt was married. It was a trivial human memory, but that was the first time that I experienced shame, even if it was not my fault. Even if it merely caused those sitting in the pews to chuckle slightly, dismissing it.

The second being when I was eleven years old, and I took my friend's coat, only because hers was red and mine was black. This was my fault, however, even if no one suspected me of the crime. Not even did the friend even stop to think that I was the only one that could have taken it, rather than the only one that _might_ have seen who did the deed.

The third was when I realized…when I realized that it was not I that Royce wanted, but the image and flurry that followed me. When his rough hands wove over my body, I could not blame him, even if I did later on. I felt the shame that I did not satisfy what he wanted from me. The one thing that I could have given him, I did not want to give him.

Yet, this time, I felt the shame of not being fast enough, strong enough, just not…enough. I was giving up, even as my arms felt empty. I watched Carlisle carry the heavy set man into the house, and I straightened in a fury. I ran after them, grasping onto Carlisle's wrist, wheeling him around. I would not have been able to do so if he had not been so shocked. 

"I need to be there," I glared, not as successful as I had hoped, my gaze flickering anxiously at the boy, whose name I did not even know. 

Carlisle nodded at me wordlessly, averted his gaze to the floor, slowly. I caught the worry settled deep in his eyes. I kneeled at his feet.

"I know that I have not been…the most receptive, but I know that you love me. I know that. I came here with him, because…" I whispered, frightened.

Carlisle held his breath, and it seemed like an eternity. I refused to breath myself, for lack of giving in to that creature settled deep in my body, almost my other self.

"…because I did not know if I would be able to…to change him myself," I ended, and I heard applause behind me.

My face twisted into a terrible grimace, as I realized that only one would have the audacity to do so behind my back.

"Bravo, my _sister_. Is it actually possible that you actually _care_ for someone other than yourself?" Edward murmured, attempting to conceal his sarcasm, for fear of being called out by Carlisle.

"Now is not the time, Edward. I," Carlisle stressed, but stopped suddenly, thinking.

This entire conversation was taking place in only a matter of seconds, but it felt like so much time that could have been devoted to _him._

"His name is Emmett, I believe," Edward chuckled, a dark edge to his voice.

I spun so fast that my hair was a yellow blur to any naked human eye. 

"_What!?_" I sneered; displeased that Edward would choose this time to torture me.

"I only imagined that you might have wanted to know the name of the creature you brought here…not that I do not admire it," Edward finished, and I rolled my eyes.

Deep in the pit of my stomach, I felt admiration for this brother, although I kept waiting for him to jab me with one of his comments that flared only with his terrible temper. He kept his mouth pressed in a thin line. Carlisle cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him.

"I believe that I am going to need your help in restraining this fellow. He is quite massive, and," he looked at me quickly, as if measuring his words, "I do not know how he will react during the change."

I winced, remembering my own. How painful, how brutal. Carlisle looked at me swiftly, one more time. He analyzed the look in my eyes, and carefully pressed his limp form into my arms. 

"Remember not to breathe, Rose," Carlisle warned, and my dead heart stuttered as I reacted to his nickname.

"Esme," Carlisle called out in a clear voice.

Esme appeared suddenly, leaving a scent of jasmine trailing behind her. She took in the sight of Emmett, eyes wide, and nodded. It was that sort of communication that I wished to have with someone. That wordless link that they shared. Could _Emmett_ have that with me? I smiled slightly, pronouncing his name in my mind, wondering when I would be able to say it aloud.

Esme disappeared through the door into the living room of our house. The room was beautifully furnished, with pale yellows and dark greens. Our skin contrasted violently, and we hardly spent time in this room together as a family. It was all for show, not that we ever had visitors. I looked at Esme, and she seemed confused.

"She wants to know if it is alright if she sets the man on the sofa," Edward conveyed, "even if it will be ruined with his blood."

Esme nodded, and spoke, "Of course, my darling," removing the pillows from the sofa, and I laid Emmett slowly onto dark olive-covered sofa. I faintly wondered if it was comfortable enough, before realizing that nothing was going to be comfortable enough for what was coming.

Carlisle stood beside me, and I was startled by his approach, too absorbed in looking at Emmett's face. 

"Now, Rose," he spoke slowly, "I want to let you know right now, that if it gets to be too much for you, I want you to leave, no matter what. True, Esme will be by your side to guide you, even drag you out, but you are stronger than her," he stole a glance at Esme, and he chuckled when she nodded back at him, "and you would be able to get out of her grasp."

"Yes, Carlisle," I replied, throat dry except for the ever present throbbing that called for the blood that was seeping from Emmett. 

We all heard a groan, and turned anxiously, except Edward, towards the couch. Emmett was staring wide-eyed at me, only me, and I felt slight satisfaction. 

"Hi," he murmured.

I cleared my throat, and warily whispered, "Hi."

Something in his gaze probed me closer, and I found my self inches from his face. The creature inside me reared its ugly head, wanting him. I fought to keep my expression calm.

"Wow," I heard Edward chuckle from behind, "quite the pervert this one is."

I barely heard him, and heard Emmett murmur, "I'm Emmett McCarty Salk."

"Quite a name," I continued, "Rosalie Hale."

Now he was the one that leaned forward, his scent whirling in my face, causing me to want to lunge at his throat, "The name of an angel."

I did not understand what was happening, but suddenly his lips were on mine, and I feared reacting, as much as I wanted to. I pulled back, his warmth still radiating on my lips. He took no apparent offense grasping my hand, and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"Nice to meet you," I murmured, before taking his hand into my own too, and pressing my teeth into the palm of his hand.

**What did you think? Just let me know in a review :) I'd be quite happy :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Happy Easter (if you are Catholic, but if you aren't...then Happy Sunday!...or if you read this when it isn't Sunday...Happy day of the week!!) I've gotten some pretty amazing reviews that have really helped me with my writing: RealityBella, Mouse and Stupid Productions, princessjob, MrsJasperHale, CullenLove, and oddchild99. Thanks dudes...or dudettes (whatever :P) You guys make me right faster :) Onward with the chapter.**

**Oh, and I wanted to clarify something with this following line that was at the end of the last chapter. I completely agree that it might be just a little weird that Rosalie is biting Emmett on his hand, but she will also be biting him _other_ places too. Alright, really... ONWARD :)** 

_Previously:_

"_Nice to meet you," I murmured, before taking his hand into my own too, and pressing my teeth into the palm of his hand._

**Emmett POV**

I was confused at the sudden turn of events. One moment I had dared to kiss my savior, and the next she was…biting my hand, her eyes seeming to darken violently. I hissed, the wound throbbing. Rosalie did not meet my wide eyes, frozen with fear, as she grasped my other hand, biting into the smooth palm. My hands felt numb, almost like a burn you do not feel immediately after it had happens. I flinched as the blonde angel leaned closer to me, her perfect nose inches from my chest. I pushed back in the sofa, wanting to disappear. What was going on? My heart throbbed angrily, working overtime to allow blood to all parts of my body. I did not even want to know how much I had lost. I felt woozy as I struggled to gain distance from Rosalie Hale. I wanted to run away, but at the same time I did not. My heavy lidded eyes moved slowly to the right and to the left, actually surveying the room that I was in for the first time since my short arrival. How much time had passed since I had been in the forest? Days? Hours?

My conscience was once again trying to help me remember someone. I wondered if I closed my eyes tightly, everything that pressed against the enclosure of my subconscious mind would fly back to me. But I feared that by closing my eyes, this would turn out to be some wicked bizarre dream. My dreams tended to fade in time, and I did not want to lose this image. The image of the beautiful angel, Rosalie Hale. In those few moments that I pondered everything around me, I became aware of the stunning brunette standing near the sofa, the blonde model shadowing her every move, and the cynical-looking oddly bronze-headed creature standing near me. His eyes tickled with faint amusement, annoyance, and doubt. Rosalie was easily the most beautiful, but the remainder of the crowd was also inhumanly beauty. They did not exactly resemble each other, but shared several characteristics. One was their cold-looking, deathly pale skin. I knew that they were cold because of the frigidness of Rosalie's hands upon my body. I started feeling dense heat in my hands, almost as if they were burning. This interrupted my observations, bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

I did not know how, but I had forgotten Rosalie's proximity to my heaving chest. Something was wrong with these people. I should be obvious that they were all dangerous, and one of them was practically perched on top of me. I had some brief naughty thoughts of that aspect, which were interrupted by a vomiting-like sound that came from the bronze-headed boy behind me. I wondered if I stank. I was obviously not in the best condition. It was almost as if I was not in my own body, could not feel anything but the throbbing my burning hands. I wanted to be manly and stifle the yell that was building deep in my throat, but I would not threaten my manhood by letting these strangers know how much I was hurting.

Several things occurred in a matter of seconds. The brunette tucked her head into the blonde male's chest. The only other male behind me grasped my arms, yanking them out of Rosalie's grasp. Rosalie closed the distance between my chest and her lips, and for a moment, I thought she meant to kiss my chest. I was sadly and utterly mistaken. She bit me hard, and I felt her teeth tearing through what was left of my shirt, and through the skin. I was extremely shocked, but that was before I felt a terrible icy and burning combination that stormed through my veins. I yelled loudly, wondering why the angel was harming me. I struggled against the hands the held me, thinking that this was an easy challenge. I was strong, but in the back of my mind, a seed of doubt was sprouting. I was weak at this moment. I could barely think straight, how was I supposed to free myself by this boy that looked so much stronger than he actually was?

I had never once blinked, glaring at the angel. She had a torn expression on her face, her hand almost wanting to stroke my face. Tears pricked at my eyes, and as angry and frightened as I was at the moment, I did not want to cry. I could not help the yell that burst from my lips seconds later. The tears ran down my blood stained cheeks, and ran off my chin. My view suddenly was blocked, completely black. I realized that I had closed my eyes, in attempt to stifle the pain. It hurt so much, so hard, so fast, so crippling. I once again _knew_ that there was something to be remembered, but I was giving in to the pain.

"He is faring quite well," someone muttered, calm.

_"How the hell is anyone calm? I am dying. I am dying. Fire, fire," _my mind responded. The only sounds that came from my mouth were yells, moans, cries.

"_Emmett_," a voice close to my ear sneered, "is wondering why 'the hell anyone is calm' around here. Rosalie, care to answer?"

There was only the sound of my yells and the…the wordless hiccupping and sobbing that came from somewhere around me. Who was crying? I recognized the sound anywhere.

_"Emmett, Emmett, why won't you let me in?" she said._

_Her eyes slid closed again, and she finally stopped crying. And I couldn't stand it anymore. Not anymore._

I gasped, trembling. What I had just remembered was almost all in black and white, the face of the speaker blurred. Who was she? I could hear the voice clear as a whistle in my mind, but I did not have the slightest idea as to who the voice belonged to. But one thing was true. Rosalie was crying. I knew this as I managed to pry my eyes open for a second before letting them close again. The image of Rosalie crying reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't remember. All I could remember was the bear, and the beauty.

Suddenly all I could picture was Rosalie crying, and it made me cry. I was such a softie on the inside.

_His glasses were askew, his arm balled up into a fist, pressed on his chest. I felt my heart stop beating, and the ground slowly seemed to get closer and closer._

I yelled so loud this time, I could hear the yell echoing. I was remembering bits and pieces. Certain thoughts or things I saw triggered things for me. But nothing was blocking out the pain. The pain was scorching my lungs, making it hard to breathe. The pain was twisting my bones into dust, as hard as I tried to kick. I had a staggering heavy restraint holding my arms, and I could not budge a millimeter.

"If you want to be loved, Baby, you've got to love me too. If you want to be loved, baby, you've got to love me too," Rosalie whimpered, slowly stroking my shaking arm.

Something in me wanted her to keep singing, to keep singing! I had managed to open my eyes by now, and I was proud at how strong I was. I watched the angel, singing for me.

"Oh yeah' cause I ain't for…"

The tears seemed to dry, and the caked blood seemed to disappear. The skin became darker and softer. The dark green and yellow walls became a soft pink. And finally, the blonde hair became a startling red.

_"no one-sided love affair," Gigi ended, throwing herself at my feet._

_She giggled, her face sweaty and still beautiful. _

"Gigi!" I yelled.

I remembered, I did!

After many minutes of yelling, I finally lost my voice. I wondered how it would feel to die right now. To truly die. I fell deeper and deeper into myself as I experienced the blonde angel fighting the red-headed one. Who would win?

**I'm just a little depressed about the next chapter...I already know what I want to write about. Tell me what you thought, and be honest. I really like constructive criticism!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovely little devils :) wink Sorry thatI haven't updated in like EVER...but you know...inspiration tsk tsk which is no excuse, but yes, I was a little sluggish, and I was reading such AWESOME stories...that I sort of was lazy to write my own. Dude! There are sooo many good ones out there right now...which I am SURE you know :) My beta is also sort of lazy lately, so she hasn't beta-ed anything since like..haha, chapter 5. So yeah :) Oh, and please review! I hope you like it! It is sort of a filler chapter, but bear with me. **

**OH and p.s. I was thinking about dong a lemon for Emmett and Rosalie, but I don't know if I should...**

**Would you rather I WROTE one or DID NOT WRITE ONE? Please let me know in a review! ..along with your opinion of the chapter of course :) Thank you for all past reviews!**

_Previously:_

"_Gigi!" I yelled. _

_I remembered, I did!_

_After many minutes of yelling, I finally lost my voice. I wondered how it would feel to die right now. To truly die. I fell deeper and deeper into myself as I experienced the blonde angel fighting the red-headed one. Who would win?_

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't…breathe. Honestly, I _could_ but I didn't need to. I lay there on the shattered and skinned sofa, panting and inhaling unneeded air. I could hear my roughly cut fingernails softly scratching the cotton-like stuffing beneath my left hand. It was only a small and almost undetectable movement, but I could somehow hear it. I cautiously squeezed my other hand into a fist, and sat up quickly, pushing hard. I noticed and experienced several things in an entirety of an incredibly long second. One: I did not have any recollection of this oddly green room. Two: I felt my bottom hit the carpeted floor, echoing loudly. It seems my body had broken through the wooden framework that held up the sofa. Three: I captured a beautiful pale hand lying on the broken sofa.

My eyes trailed up an even paler, toned arm, my eyes moving on a mind of their own. I unconsciously slipped over distinctly female shoulders, and stopped at a pair of firm, rounded, and large breasts.

"Holy crow…" I muttered oh so softly.

Now my hands seemed to work by themselves, and I reached forward to touch one. Not had I ever seen such, beautiful..well, boobs. My hand stopped as I noticed how pale I was. Had I always been this pale? Hold it, how was I to know what I had been like before? I felt my face contort into a grimace, pondering. _Who the hell was I?_ All I could remember was a blonde angel, and…someone else was there. But I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sharp intake of breath. The chest in front of me heaved making me want to swoon. I squeezed my eyes closed, swallowing. I was trying to build up the courage to look _away_ from those melons. My throat burned when I swallowed, and I winced. It was now or never.

I opened my eyes, expecting to have to raise my head. But no. I forced my eyes opened, intending to coax my gaze away from this woman's chest, and let out a short yell. There in front of my eyes were a pair of beautiful golden eyes, and in them, I saw my perplexed impression. I noticed how strong I looked, how buff! The angel blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, I could not help but fall into her endless golden eyes. I did not even want to break the silence, as I remembered that this was the angel from my dream.

"Emmett," she whispered.

I nodded, assuming that was my name. How was I going to admit that I didn't remember anything about her except how beautiful she was, and how she had saved me from something? I knew that much, but didn't have any idea from what…this would be a problem.

"How are you feeling?" she continued, continuing to whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I blurted unconsciously.

My voice resounded in the room, shocking me. I saw a lean bronze figure enter through a door on the other side of the room. He chuckled in what seemed like a smug tone, murmuring, "He doesn't remember your name, Rosalie," he sneered. I felt my chest puff out as I heard this boy talk. I didn't like the way he was talking to _Rosalie_. I felt something swell in my chest, but it certainly was not my heart. I could not hear a beating in my drums. That was it! I had to be dead to be blessed with _Rosalie._ But if I was dead, I must be in purgatory if whatever-his-name-is is here. He was irking me.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and muttered in reply to my question, "That annoyance is why I'm whispering."

"Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Is that _all_ you seem to entertain myself with?? You honestly force me to want to eat a raw apple, and believe me, that is sincerely the worst thing you can do as a heartless vampire…" he continued.

I would have blushed if I could. Instead I focused my gaze to Rosalie, wondering what she would think. Would she believe me insane or would she…like it? Why did I have such a remarkable attraction towards someone that has only starred in the only dream that I seem to remember? Another thing also caught my attention. Did he just say vampire? I may not remember who I am, but I remember what everything is…and I am sincerely confused.

"Edward I will literally use my ruined blood," my nose flared when that word slipped from her lips," red toenails and claw out your eyes," Rosalie spoke in a normal tone.

Why did I react so oddly at the mention of _blood_? As I mentioned it in my mind, my throat clenched uncomfortably. Edward snorted.

"At least he isn't the dense imbecile I'd thought him to be…looking beyond how 'enchanted' he is by your… physique," his tone faltered at the end, as if he was almost uncomfortable talking about _Rosalie._

"Oh for god's sake. Not that I believe in a god…but do you _mind_?" he continued, disgusted.

I shrugged unknowingly. I had no inkling to what I was doing that could irk him so much. I hadn't even murmured a word. Rosalie rolled her eyes and searched mine reassuringly. She sighed impatiently when Edward's fingers began to drum lightly against the door frame.

"Don't blame me, Rosalie," Edward answered some sort of invisible question, "but Carlisle specifically entitled me to keep watch over Emmett… not that I want to. All I'm hear to do is annoy you to no end. That is a reward in itself."

Rosalie's gaze left my befuddled eyes and glared daggers into Edward's smug ones.

"If you would refrain from being so rude to our guest? As much as it is tempting to take up my own offer and claw out your eyes, that would frighten _Emmett_," she continued, her voice perfectly pronouncing my name.

"I'd like to see you try and do so. Unfortunately, that would do no harm except to this one's," he indicated towards me," mental state. You can be quite…frightening when you want to be. That King creature got quite the fill of that, didn't he?" Edward spoke menacingly, his eyes glinting, almost as if he was daring Rosalie to say something in reply.

She stiffened, but answered in reply, "Ah, Edward. Quite the clever one you believe yourself to be, don't you? I think I have decided to not only claw out your eyes, but pry off those fingers you value so much, your piano playing fingers?"

The menace in his eyes turned to anger, "I will be left unscathed after all that overreaction, and at least I will look better than Emmett, especially with those scars all over him. Ones that you caused. You've damned him to this life, and at least you can suffer together."

Rosalie was silenced, as her eyes filled with deep regret. She didn't want to seem to want to catch my eye. She stood and turned, and whispered, "Emmett, would you like to come with me? I need to introduce you to Carlisle. He'll know what to do next."

I crawled warily out of the mess of what was left of the sofa and followed the blonde through the same door way where Edward stood. I was frightened. Edward honestly did not seem to like me, but when I passed by him I could have sworn his stance softened.

_I hope we can be friends, whoever you are, Edward. _I thought cautiously, stepping around him. I would never be able to speak those words to his face, and so he would not know until I told him to his face. His pale hand suddenly grasped by right shoulder.

"I don't know you either, and although you seem to be infatuated with my..." he struggled to find the word, "sister, I hope we can be friends too."

I was shocked. Was it just coincidence that he happened to answer my thoughts? He grinned, and let me by. I looked around for Rosalie, and I saw her blonde hair whip around the corner to a heavy- looking wooden door. She was waiting for me, and I rushed to not keep her waiting any longer.

I didn't know what happened then, because suddenly I broke through the door and caught a bewildered blonde vampire in the middle of his novel. The shock dissolved quickly, and he also flashed me a knowing grin. I was getting frustrated. How does everyone around here seem to know more than me?

"I believe I can assume you don't know your strength," the man said.

There was no inquiry to his voice, he knew. Rosalie walked past me and stood by Carlisle. I started mumbling apologies about the door. My eyes quickly raked the ground, noticing splinters allover the floor. Carlisle cleared his throat, and I unwillingly look at the space between his eyes.

"Don't worry about the door. I believe Edward took down a whole wall after he was changed," Carlisle murmured kindly. I could detect nothing but compassion in his voice. What a nice man.

"Emmett, Carlisle knows who you are, but I don't believe you remember him?" Rosalie questioned, her tone muted with some emotion I couldn't decipher.

I shook my head, and took out my hand to shake Carlisle's offered hand. We shook.

"Nice grip for the newborn, Emmett," Carlisle said, amused.

The questions were written on my face.

"Newborn is the term given to newly changed vampires," he said.

I didn't know what to say, and gulped, the burn intensifying. Carlisle and Emmett were waiting for some verbal answer.

"Perhaps the change caused him to become a mute?" I recognized Edward's voice from behind, detecting his sarcasm.

Anger suddenly flared in me, for some weird reason. I swiveled, and was careful to slowly approach him. I crossed my arms, and I saw fear flicker in his eyes before being concealed. Edward crossed his own arms.

"I'd prefer if you didn't act like such an ass," I articulated neatly, and hid my own surprise at how odd my voice sounded. Demure, quite the lure if I put it to use.

Edward seemed shocked, and I wondered if I'd be kicked out. I felt faint regret, especially if these people had saved me from something that I had yet to discover. There was static in the air as I instinctively took another step closer to Edward, and he cringed slightly, not yet recovered from my insult.

Rosalie suddenly burst out laughing, the sound music to my ears. I had never heard such a beautiful sound. She couldn't stop laughing, and I grinned sheepishly.

Edward murmured, shaken, "So what are we going to do next, Carlisle?" He made a failed attempt to change the subject.

Carlisle obliged, sparing Edward.

"I believe we should venture out, all of us, except Esme, she is the other one that dwells here with us in our home," he added for my benefit, "to have you hunt. No doubt you feel that burning in the back of your throat."

Rosalie interrupted, "Is that safe, Carlisle? I don't want any harm to come to…him," she whispered the last word, "But! Can't we just bring something here?"

Carlisle replied, "Esme would have my head, my dear. Besides, Emmett should begin to learn the ropes around here. I am here to tell you, Emmett, that I am sure that you have so many questions, some that you cannot even begin to formulate words to. And for that we have Edward…" he broke off suddenly, interrupted again by a strangled cough coming from Edward.

"Leave it to you to break my fun, Carlisle. Now he'll really monitor his thoughts now that he knows that I can hear them…"

"What?" I blurted, "How can you hear my thoughts?" My head spun with how he'd obviously heard my not so innocent fantasies about Rosalie. Everything clicked. How he seemed to make repeated comments about me "stopping", when he was just asking me to stop thinking what I was thinking. And then that moment in the hall where he answered a question that I had posed in my mind. I was embarrassed. Who knew if Edward would use that against me later? My little snide comment didn't seem so daring anymore. I felt nervous.

"Yes, Emmett. And thank you for providing me with blackmail," Edward chuckled, a dark edge to his voice.

"As I was saying, there will be plenty of time for questions, which we do not need to answer at this moment. All I can tell you without frightening you is that my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I live here with my wife Esme, and my adopted children Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We are a coven of vampires that dwell among humans, and feed on animals to help ourselves act more human, to illusion ourselves. We ask you to sincerely consider to following our lifestyle, and in return we can offer you a home with us. But there are several rules we all follow. One: we do not let other humans know our true nature. Two: we do not go out in the sun, for reasons that I'll have one of us, most likely Rosalie," he cast a glance toward her as she smiled at whatever thought that was going through her mind, "demonstrate for you the next time the sun is out. We move around every few years, because there are humans that are suspicious of us at times, and we choose areas where the sun does not often shine. And three: Wherever we go, we always assume the identities as a doctor and wife who have adopted children."

I nodded my head vigorously, trying to understand everything he had just told me. It seemed unreal, almost like a dream, especially if Rosalie was here. Oh shoot! Emmett! Not when Edward is around!!

"Now I know this is a lot to absorb," Carlisle continued, his eyes compassionate, "but I only need one answer from you at this point, and that is what you would like to be called. If you choose to become part of our family, then you would have to assume the last name either Cullen or Hale…"

"Cullen," Rosalie blurted, and then looked down. Edward burst into a fit of laughter, trying to control the sounds ripping out of his chest.

"Edward," Rosalie said, her tone firm and serious, "not…a…word."

Carlisle looked just as confused as I was, but continued, "Emmett?"

"Cullen," I said, still trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Alright then," he nodded his head, and then spoke again, "like I mentioned earlier, you are experiences the throat aching, yes?" He waited for my nod before continuing, "That is your thirst for blood. That is what I meant by hunting. We need to travel away from here to go hunting. Specifically we travel to areas where there are over populations of animals. But we need to go soon. We live several miles away from the nearest town, but hikers are everywhere around these woods, and honestly, I don't think…" he faltered.

"…we'd be able to restrain you. You are quite the broad one, my new brother. If you caught the smell of a human we wouldn't be able to stop you from killing them and sucking them dry," Edward finished bluntly.

"Oh, okay," I said, and shrugged.

Rosalie stared at me like I was insane. Maybe shrugging wasn't the best reaction.

"Alright. Let's get going then. I can introduce you to Esme before we leave, and then we are off," Carlisle stood from his desk and strolled out the door –or rather door- less opening- that we had come through, Edward following him. Rosalie shyly took my hand and led me through the winding hallway and into a yellow room, where another beautiful mahogany haired woman sat reading a novel as well. She looked up, and smiled with some much sweetness that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Esme," his voice filled with love, "this is Emmett. Emmett, Esme, my wife."

"So nice to meet you, and so nice to see you finally smiling," she said, somewhat timid, but so kind.

"As to you ma'am," I said politely. Although I did not remember who had taught me, I certainly had well learnt manners.

She winked at me before Rosalie pulled out of the room, through the hallway, past the room with the wrecked sofa, and out the door. The day was murky gray, but with Rosalie as its centerpiece I couldn't help but to think this was the prettiest place I had ever seen.

"Come on," she winked, "let me show you what we and now you can do."

**Wellllll, what did you think? Please tell me! REVIEW :)**


End file.
